The Avengers Rewrite
by MysteryGal5
Summary: What if the events of The Avengers (film) happened to their kids?
1. Sigyn's Arrival

**For those of you who have spent their dear lives reading my Project: New Generation series, this is another different perspective that I was just too paranoid to write. ** **The reason it's called The Avengers Rewrite is because I'm making the events of The Avengers (film) except with their kids. So most of the quotes are from the movie, others are some I tweaked a bit so it would work out with the storyline. Trust me, I think it's good. So you should too. And you should visit the poll on my page. No copyright intended.**

* * *

It was a late night here at Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S; just after midnight to be exact. There were many SHIELD agents running around the joint, but the most important ones are Agent Jessica Hill (Maria Hill's daughter), Agent Jason Coulson (Phil Coulson's son), Agent Merida Barton (Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton's daughter) and Director Bethany Hill (Nick Fury's daughter).

What was so important about this institution was that they were analyzing an unknown source called The Tesseract which was fished out of the ocean by Emily Stark's grandfather, Howard Stark. But at the moment, it wasn't going as planned.

"How bad is it?" Bethany asked Jason.

"That's the problem, we don't know." Jason replied. "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to do so."

"He wasn't even testing it. On his defense, he wasn't even in the room. It was a spontaneous advancement."

At that moment, Jessica appeared beside them. "It just turned itself on?" She asked.

"What are the readings now?" Bethany asked.

"Climbing." Jason replied to Bethany. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we called an evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Approximately 30 minutes." Jason replied as he went back to the bridge to do his job.

"Ma'am." Jessica called Bethany. "Evacuation might be futile."

"Then tell the Tesseract to go back to sleep."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she started following her to the basement. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there might not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure all our Phase 2 prototypes get shipped out."

"Is that really a priority right now?"

"Until the sun burns out, we'll act as if humanity will spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every object of Phase 2 must be on a truck and gone."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessica replied as she went back upstairs.

Bethany arrived at the basement where many agents were studying the Tesseract. She walked over to Dr. Selvig. "Talk to me Doctor."

"Director." Selvig responded as he walked over.

"Tell me some good news."

"There is no good news. All I know for sure is that the Tesseract is misbehaving."

"How much longer until you can pull the plug?"

"It's an energy source…you turn it off, it'll turn back on."

"Don't worry Doctor. We're prepared for this. We know how to harness energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"Actually, gamma rays are a bad thing." Bethany said as it reminded her of a person at the back of her head. "Where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig slightly smiled. "The Hawk's daughter?" He pointed to a small ledge. "She's up in her nest."

On the ledge, they both saw the mess of red curls that spelled, Merida Barton. As she saw both of them staring at her, she slid down her rope and walked up to them.

"I assume you wanted to see me." Merida said to Bethany.

"I thought you were assigned to be watching the Cube." Bethany replied.

"What can I say? I see better from a distance. Just like my father did."

"You have anything?"

"I'm inferring that this Cube can open unlimited portals to anywhere you want it to. Even to the places most people can argue are only in fairytales. Call me crazy, but you can try arguing to people that the Tesseract is real. Nobody's come in or out. There weren't any contacts, or even one single I.M. If someone was tampering with this, they're using the other end."

"Other end?"

"Like I said, this Cube is a portal. They're probably using the other door."

At that exact moment, the place shook as if there was an earthquake. All the agents in the room looked at the Tesseract as it started shooting a certain type of ray. As it ended, it dimmed down, and there was a woman with blonde hair wearing a green and black outfit with a scepter in her hand currently crouched. Many of the guard crept up towards her with a gun prepared to shoot if necessary. As she slowly rose, Bethany knew what would be happening next.

"Ma'am!" She exclaimed. "Please put down the spear!"

The lady looked at the scepter in her hands and back at Bethany. She shot the scepter towards her. Merida knocked her out of the way as the guards were shooting at their own will. The lady jumped towards them and killed them in the process. As Merida pulled out her gun, the lady resisted her.

"You have a heart…" She muttered as she put her scepter on Merida's heart. It glowed as Merida eyes turned a brighter shade of blue than before. As Merida holstered her gun, Bethany crawled up to the Tesseract and put it back in its designated case. "Where are you going?" She asked Bethany. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any worse." Bethany replied avoiding eye-contact with her at the moment.

"Yes it does. I have come too far to turn back. I am Sigyn of Asgard; and I am burdened with a glorious purpose."

"Sigyn…" Selvig muttered as he looked at her. "Daughter of Loki. Cousin of Apollo."

"We have no quarrel with your people." Bethany told Sigyn.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Sigyn shot back.

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with great reasoning. A hope for a free world."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Life's greatest lie. Once you learn to accept that in your heart…" She placed the scepter on Selvig's heart brainwashing him too. "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace. But I think you mean the other thing."

As they continued their implied bickering, Merida looked up at the ceiling and saw the tiles slowly falling apart. She knew what was up.

"Sigyn." Merida interrupted. "Director Fury is stalling. This place means to blow and send 100 feet of gravel and other minerals on us." She stared intensely at Bethany as she realized her plan. "She means to bury us."

"That's why I liked you Barton." Bethany glared at the trio. "Always able to pick out a situation."

"She's right." Selvig checked as he looked on his computer. "The portal's unstable. We have about 2 minutes before this gets critical."

"Drop her." Sigyn muttered only for Merida to hear. Merida immediately pulled out her gun and shot a bullet through her causing Bethany to fall over. Merida picked up the case and passed it to Selvig as she led them to an exit.

As they reached the garage, they ran into Jessica.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Somebody." Merida replied as she jumped in one of the trucks.

Jessica was about to walk off until she heard Bethany in her earpiece.

"_Hill! Do you copy?! Barton is…" _Jessica pulled out her gun and turned around to see Merida already pointing a gun at her. Jessica did a forward somersault against the corner as they started shooting at each other. _"He's got the Tesseract. Track it down!" _Jessica got in the other truck and started driving after them.

As Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. was slowly crumbling as we speak, Bethany was running as fast as she can to the roof to meet Agent Coulson. Jessica on the other hand managed to catch up with Merida. She drove ahead and reversed blocking Merida to drive out. Both women pulled out their guns and started shooting again. But Merida was able to drive around Jessica to the exit. As Bethany reached the roof, she climbed in the helicopter and saw the Jason was already in there. It was ascending just as the building below them exploded. When Bethany saw the truck with Merida driving it, she shot at it only to receive a shot from Sigyn's scepter. It hit the helicopter and it started to head for the ground. When it was close enough, Bethany jumped out and continued shooting until it was hopeless.

"Director Fury." She heard Jason say through her earpiece. Obviously it was too dark for him to see if she lived. "Do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is in hostile hands and I have men down." Bethany replied. "Hill?"

Jessica managed to get out of the nearly crushed jeep. "Many people still under. Don't know how many survivors."

"Sound the general call. I want every single living soul not needing rescue alive and looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that."

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war."

There was a moment of silence between the agents. Until Jason broke it. "What do we do?"

"We get ready."


	2. Meet Lady Liberty

**I once imagined this as a movie, as actors playing them. I would want Annasophia Robb as Angela Rogers who you will meet below.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Lady Liberty

Miles and miles away tied to a chair in the middle of an interrogation was none other than Angela Rogers, daughter of Captain America and twin sister of her brother, Xavier Rogers. Currently in the room was Angela, her interrogator and his three henchmen.

"Tell me who you work for!" He exclaimed as he punched her in the face.

Angela shook her blonde hair away from her face and looked back up. A smile grew on her face as if that punch never happened. "Aww…" She said as if she saw a newborn puppy. "You know that if I told you that I'd be dead." One of his henchmen laughed causing the interrogator to punch him. You see, Angela had a way with people during interrogations. She never used a cold-hearted attitude; she used her sense of humor and bright smile to get out. "As if tying me to this chair was bad enough." She pulled against the restraints to mock him.

"Oh please." He crept up to her face. Angela noticed the fact that he smelled like beer and some type of illegal drug she was better off not knowing about. "You know you are a very pretty girl. Nice blonde hair. Did you get that from your father?"

"You knew my dad?"

"Yes. Your father was Captain America. Was he not, Lady Liberty?"

"So you've read a book."

"Indeed. Enough to know that you're a freelance spy exploring our nuclear missionaries."

"Your point?"

He paced around her since he was annoyed by her. "You will tell us who you work for or else we will attach this ticking time bomb to the belt your lovely mint green dress."

"You do know that you're setting yourself up for failure. Mainly cause A. You just mentioned that I was a freelance spy. I could have been hired by any agency to uncover this. And B. Which government facility isn't interested in this whole deal? You're whole group is wanted by any organization for questioning and prison. I'm just here doing their dirty work for them."

"Ok then." There was a gun immediately pointed to her forehead. "Which one of them are you working for?"

Angela opened her mouth only to hear her cell phone ring. "Oh, before you strap on that time bomb or plant a bullet in my brain, can one of your henchmen get that?"

The interrogator looked at the henchman who had her phone and motioned for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" He said. After a few murmurs, he looked back at them. "It's for her."

He grunted as he grabbed the phone. "This is horrible timing."

"You're all in Chicago at the abandoned MillCraft Plaza, 4th floor, Room 412. We have an F-22 exactly 6.4 miles out." Angela could distinguish that voice as Jason Coulson. "Put Rogers on the phone or I will blow up the block before you could make the lobby…alive." The interrogator put down the phone and placed it on Angela's shoulder. "We need you to come in."

"Are you insane?" Angela asked him. "I'm busy."

"This takes protocol."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation that you sent me on. So…not happening."

"Angela…Barton's been compromised."

Angela thought for a bit about what to say. Merida was one of her closest friends. She examined the interrogators height along with his henchmen and did a few calculations in her head. "Jason, I'm going to have to call you back."

As she heard him hang up, she glared at her interrogator. As he reached out for her phone, she bit his hand causing him to fall over. She got up with the chair still attached to her and made her way over to the first henchman. He threw a punch which she ducked causing him to bend over in an unnatural way. Angela hit him with the side of the chair and rolled over to the second one.

She got back up and slammed the chair on his feet. Angela whipped him in the face with her hair and knocked over the third one with her chair. Now getting annoyed of the chair, she backed up and did a major back flip on the back of henchmen #2 breaking the chair. As she rolled back up, henchman #3 got up and grabbed her from behind. Angela slammed away his arm and bent back his hand. As he screamed in pain, she slapped his face and kicked him over. She saw henchman #1 come back up so she got between both henchman #1 and #2 to do her best move. Angela did a handstand and spun around knocking them over.

Angela looked at her work and picked up her white heels and glanced at the interrogator trying to sneak out the window. "Don't make me think that I forgot about you." She ran over there in her heels and threw him on the floor. Angela pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her matching white purse and placed one hand in it and the other one on the ankle of his basically dead henchman. She picked up the ticking time bomb and placed it on him. "One more thing about those agencies is that they all wanted you dead. Even without the questioning." She fidgeted with the time bomb for a bit. "I'll give you about 2 minutes. Let's see if you can make it out."

Angela headed outside of the building and pulled out her cell phone. Just before she made her phone call, she counted down the last 3 seconds. "3…2…1." The building behind her engulfed into flames. She dialed Jason's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Agent Rogers." She heard Jason say.

"Jason…you know that you can call me Angela." She replied with a smile.

"It's official business at the moment."

"Right. So, where's that Redhead now?"

"We don't know."

"But she's alive?"

"We hope so. Come back as soon as you can and I'll brief you on everything. But after, Director Fury wants you to get the big guy."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes." Jason stated. Angela froze on the spot and looked back at the 4 men she just killed on the spot and thought about what she was now assigned to do.

"My god…" She muttered under her breath.


	3. Meet The Hulk

**The reason for this having more frequent updates is mainly because I already wrote the first 12 chapters of this story but didn't feel like updating it all so soon. And don't mind the translations, that was all to Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Hulk

Farther away from what used to be Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., in a remote city of India was a little boy running through the hot, crowded streets of Calcutta, India in search for the city's best doctor. Dr. Daniel Banner. When he climbed the stairs to his house he pounded on the door and waited till it was opened by Daniel.

"समस्या क्या है?" Daniel asked the little boy. _(What is the problem?)_

"डॉक्टर बैनर!" The little boy exclaimed while flashing the money in his hands. "मेरी माँ जल्दी श्रम में चला गया है और हम आपकी मदद की तुरंत जरूरत है!" _(Doctor Banner! My mother has gone into labor early and we need your help immediately!)_

"शांत करना." Daniel replied as he picked up his bag. "बस मुझे रास्ता दिखाते हैं." _(Calm down. Just show me the way.)_

The little boy led him to the outskirts of the city. They both walked inside the small hut, but to Daniel's shock, the little boy made his way to the back of the house and climbed out the back window. Daniel stood on the spot dumbfounded and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Should have got paid up front Banner." He muttered to himself.

"You know, for a man whose supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." Angela said as she walked out from behind the wall. Daniel turned around and saw the blonde freelance spy; he just didn't know about it yet.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is the secret? Pilates, yoga or is it meditation?"

Daniel looked out the window avoiding the question. "You brought me out here to the edge of the city, smart. I assume the whole place is armed?"

"Nope." Angela replied as she sat down at the table. "Just you and me."

"What about your little actor? Is he a spy too?"

"No. He's just a little kid doing what I wanted to get you here."

"Who are you?"

"Angela Rogers."

Daniel slightly looked at the ground. "Are you here to kill me, Miss Rogers? Because that's not going to work out, for anybody."

"Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

"SHIELD…" He muttered under his breath. But just loud enough for Angela to hear. "How did they find me?"

"Technically, they never lost you. They have kept their distances, even helped keep some nasty parties off of your scent."

"Why?"

"Director Fury seems to trust you. But now, they need you to come in."

"What about you? Aren't you part of SHIELD?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ways you're phrasing your sentences are as if you're not a part of SHIELD. What are you?"

Angela took a deep breath. "You have your secrets Doctor, and I have mine."

After a slight moment of silence, Daniel continued the conversation.

"Miss Rogers, were you just here to chit-chat? What did SHIELD send you here for?"

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe." She told him as she went on her phone to look for something to show him.

"Oh…" He slightly chuckled. "That's what they wanted."

Angela could infer that he was taking this the wrong way. Of course, all she knew was the Tesseract part, not anything after that. She slid her phone across the table towards him. It had a picture of the Tesseract on it for him to look at. He got his glasses from inside his jacket and put them on as he picked up her phone.

"That is called the Tesseract." Angela explained to him. "It has potential energy to wipe out the planet if the user wanted it to."

"What does Fury want me to do with it? Swallow it? Or attempt to try and overpower the monster with it?"

"Locate it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to track. There's nobody that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." Angela lied. She knew nothing on gamma radiation, let alone the fact that she knew science in general.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" Daniel took off his glasses and placed Angela's phone back on the table. "At all?"

"Not that she's told me."

"And she tells you everything?"

Angela stared at him. Obviously Daniel wanted to know every single detail of the whole scenario before advancing onto the next step. She knew his game. Well, at least she was in many interrogations before this and almost knew every step. So, she knew how to run circles around situations like this. And this was how she was going to play his current game. "Talk to Fury, she needs you on this."

"She needs me in a cage?"

Angela reached out to get her phone. "Nobody's going to put you in a…"

"Stop lying to me!" Daniel exclaimed gripping on the table freaking Angela out. With immediate reflexes, she pulled out a gun that was strapped under the table while activating a trigger. In the next second, Angela had her Glock 26 gun pointed directly at Daniel's face ready to shoot if she has to. Daniel smiled at her as he stood back from her. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I just wanted to see how you would react." Angela still feeling wary of the whole situation kept her gun pointed at him while breathing heavily. "Now, let's do this right where you don't have to use that so The Other Guy won't have to make an appearance. Ok?" Her gun was still aimed at him. "Angela?"

Her gun was still pointed for a brief second before lowering it. She said into her earpiece, "It's alright boys. Stand down." The many men outside the small shack lowered their guns after receiving the orders. "We're all good in here."

"Ok Angela? Just you and me."

Angela shifted from one foot to another suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "You better be promising that."

"I promise."


	4. Meet Captain America

**If this story was a movie, who do you think could play the kids?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet Captain America

Bethany was currently in a meeting with the world council that supposedly protects the world. One thing that they didn't know was that this was a situation that she hated being part of. The Council thinks that war can be won with bullets and weapons, but SHIELD thinks otherwise.

"This is out of line Director." Councilmember #1 said. "You're dealing forces that you can't control."

"Have you ever been in a war, Councilmen?" Bethany asked the three of them. "In a firefight? Did you ever feel that the enemy was overpowering you there?"

"You're saying that this Asgard wants a war with us?"

"Not Asgard." Bethany corrected. "Just Sigyn alone."

"She can't be working alone." Councilmember #2 said. "What about her cousin? The thunder god."

"Our sources say that Apollo isn't in hostage. But from Agent Coulson, he comes from a good nature and wouldn't do such a thing. Sadly, he's worlds away with no way of contacting him. This is just our battle."

"Which is what Phase 2 was built for."

"Phase 2 isn't ready; our enemy is. We need a response team."

"You're not bringing up Project: New Generation." Councilmember #1 asked her. "Are you? That idea was scrapped years ago after the last member of The Avengers Initiative died."

"This isn't about Project: New Generation."

"We're running the world's most top secret covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the human race in the hands of a bunch of freaks?"

"I'm not leaving it to anyone. We need a response team. Those people might be isolated, unbalanced even; but I believe with the right motive, they'll go in the right direction."

"You believe?" Councilmember #1 asked her.

"War isn't won with sentiment, Director." Councilmember #2 told her.

"I know." Bethany replied with a smile on her face. "It's won with soldiers."

In a gym across the city was none other than Xavier Rogers, the current Captain America. He spent his night punching a wrestling bag unlike his sister, Angela who spent her night punching men. Memories flashed through his mind of the incident that changed both of their lives.

_Bang! Bang! Went the sound of two gunshots. As someone close to him fell to the ground, he heard the scream of his sister as she ran over to him. _

"_Now it's time for you…Captain."_

_As the gun was shot at him, the bullets were about to go through him until a different person close to him took it. As she fell, security around the place took down the man with the gun. _

_Him along with his sister walked up to the people on the ground. Tears falling down his sister's cheek._

"_You won't be alone…you have each other." One of them said. "Look after each other."_

"_No matter what happens, both of you stay who you are." The other one said. "And remember that we love you both."_

_As they both saw blood, his sister fell back and started to cry in her knees._

Back in reality, as soon as they both died, he slammed that punching bag across the room. Xavier took a few short breaths. Before he could pick up another bag, he heard a round of applause at the door. He looked over and saw Bethany Fury wearing her usual black garments.

"What are you doing here?" Xavier asked. Instead of answering, Bethany slowly walked towards him. Xavier looked at her with confusion before thinking of something. "Is Angela alright?"

"She's fine." Bethany replied smiling. "Still breathing if that's what you're implying. But why are you asking me? She's your sister. Shouldn't you just call her?"

He walked over to his duffel bag and started removing the gauss from his hands. "I don't know. We just kind of drifted apart after…you know."

"I do know."

Xavier stared at her for a bit. "You here with a mission, ma'am?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Actually, trying to save it." She handed him a file. Xavier opened it and saw a picture of the Tesseract.

"A blue cube?" He looked at her with a dumbfounded look. "What is this for?"

"That 'blue cube' is important. Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean while he was looking for your dad decades back. He thought what we still think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs for protection."

"Who took it from you?"

"Her name is Sigyn." Bethany explained. "She's not from around here."

"What do I have to do with it?" Xavier wondered. Truth be told, he was curious about that the whole time.

"We're looking for a response team. Some people who we can rely on to help us when the world is in the brink of ending. And with her having the Cube, that just might happen. Trust me; there are more people who think that they can do what they want on Earth. There's a lot more to fill you in on if you're in."

"From what I can infer, something is even stranger about this 'person' that took your little blue cube. Bethany, nothing can surprise me at this point."

"10 bucks if you're wrong." Xavier picked up his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulders. She noticed that he was headed towards the exit. "There's a debriefing packet back at your apartment that you ought to read if you decide to show up. It would come in handy."

"We'll see."

"Or, if it makes you feel better, I think Angela will be showing up."

"I thought she was just a freelance spy working for whoever she wants."

"She still has a place in her heart for SHIELD."

"Anyway, I'll be on my way. Possibly showing up tomorrow."

"One more thing." Bethany stopped Xavier in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her. "Did your father tell you anything about the Tesseract that could be important for us to know?"

Xavier thought for a bit. "Not really."

* * *

**Random question: If this story was made into a movie, who could play who?**


	5. Meet Iron Girl

Chapter 5: Meet Iron Girl

Emily Stark, daughter of Tony Stark was basically a living momentum of him. She inherited the same cocky attitude, same Iron Man suit (or in this case Iron Girl), and she now had the company, Stark Industries in her own hands. What was she doing right now? Currently, the young lady was inserting an arc reactor in the underwater power lines. As it glowed, she flew out in her black and purple Iron Girl suit back to her tower.

"Are the systems holding steady, Jarvis?" Emily asked her AI system, Jarvis.

"Systems are running as planned, Miss. Stark." Jarvis replied.

"Great." Emily said as she could see the tower in her sights. "Light her up."

As the tower lit up from bottom to top, a smile appeared on Emily's face. But once it reached the top, her last name, Stark lit up in bright, bold letters.

"How does it look?"

"Like Las Vegas, if I ever open up my own casino." An idea popped in the girl's mind. "Jarvis, make note of that. Maybe it could happen one day."

As she landed on her balcony, her many robots started disassembling her suit. This was an easy procedure since taking off the suit by hand was a pain. And yes, she learned that the hard way.

"Miss, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."

"I'm not in. I'm going out."

"But Miss, he's insisting."

"Cut the line J, I'm going to party." She walked into her posh tower and threw her earpiece on the table. She picked up her black purse and straightened her purple dress as she headed towards the elevator. As Emily was about to push the button, her cell phone rang with Selena Gomez's song 'Come and Get It' as her ringtone.

'_When you're ready come and get it, na na na (x3)'_

She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Agent Coulson. "Those people don't give up, do they?" She muttered as she picked up her phone. "Hi. You have reached the automated voicemail of Emily Stark. Please leave a message."

"This is urgent." Jason said over the phone. Emily could sense a serious tone in his voice, but she didn't care right now.

"Then leave it urgently." She suggested. "But sadly, mailbox is full. So, goodbye." She hung up the phone and pushed the elevator's button. When the doors opened, she was about to walk in but she saw the young face of Jason Coulson. "Security breach!"

"We need to talk, Stark." He commanded as he welcomed himself in.

"About what? You and all of SHIELD know that your official consulting hours are from 8 to 6 every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." He shoved the files in her hands. "Director Fury wants you to look over these files."

"I have plans." She shoved them back in his hands. "If you didn't notice, by my nice purple dress, I'm off to a party."

She stepped in the elevator and the door was about to close until Jason stopped it with his foot. The door opened, Emily stepped out and glared at him. "It's an order Stark." He gave her the files. "She wants it all looked through by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Is she insane? Look at all this." Emily exclaimed as she threw her purse on the couch. "Is this all on Project: New Generation? Cause I thought I didn't qualify."

"This isn't about personality profiles. Besides that, all that was written, you have to admit, is pretty accurate."

"Yeah." Emily said sarcastically. "Apparently, I am and I quote, 'capricious, vain and don't play well with others'. Anyways, that idea was scrapped."

"Director Fury has her ideas." He headed for the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't bet on me showing up." Emily looked at the file. "How much could it be?" She made them into her usual holograms and shot them in front of her. Emily was shocked of what she saw. A hologram on possibly everything was what she had to look over and basically memorize for the night. "Holy shit…Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss. Stark?" Jarvis responded.

"Get me a coffee. I'm going to be here for a while. And, cancel my appearance at that party."

She walked over to the holograms with the people of Project: New Generation. The Captain, The Spy, The Archer, The Thunder God and The Hulk. She even saw her own file labeled 'Consultant' or The Knight. "Did she really have to make me look over my own file?" She asked nobody in general. When she saw the Tesseract, she placed the hologram in her hands and examined it thoroughly. The Cube/Tesseract that her own grandfather found in the ocean while searching for a current late legend. Her father told her many stories when she was still a little girl with braids in her hair. But now, she didn't have two braids or her father around. As she continued to read, an evil grin approached her face when she read that the Tesseract contains unlimited energy.

"Might I ask what you are smiling about, Miss Stark?" Jarvis wondered as he passed her the coffee she wanted.

"SHIELD is 'studying' the Tesseract." She smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"What about that?"

"Who knows what they are going to use it for."

"But according to the hologram on your left, someone took the Tesseract."

Emily glanced at the file and saw a picture of Sigyn. She started reading that certain file since it attracted her curious part of life.

'_Prior to a few hours ago, Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S was attacked by Sigyn of Asgard (Apollo's cousin and Daughter of Loki). Taking with her the Tesseract, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Agent Merida Barton (Sharpshooter), the world is at the brink of ending.'_

"Well, there goes the archer…and no hope of the thunder-god showing up." Emily muttered as she stood up. "Some wild-ass blonde chick decided that she is going to end humanity. Anyways, one file down, about 100 more to go."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...but I finished my current popular story, Switched Powers. Which you all should check out! And there's a problem with the email alerts so you might not read this right away...**


	6. We Have A Location

**Sorry for the late update but I was incredibly busy with my other story which has became my most popular one yet. Switched Powers**

* * *

Chapter 6: We Have A Location

Sigyn was deep down in her lair sitting down as she watched her many Midgardian workers doing as they were told. That was the beauty of her scepter. While they were busy, she morphed herself to the world of The Other, the one whom was supplying her with her army, The Chitauri.

"The Chitauri grow restless." He hissed at her.

"Let them be." Sigyn replied. "I promise to lead them into a glorious battle."

"Battle? Against a meager realm of Midgard? "

"Glorious. Not lengthy. If your force is as trustworthy as you claim it as."

"You question us? Question him? The one who placed your scepter right in your hands. Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose? When were you casted out, defeated!"

"I was a queen! I was and still am the rightful heiress to the throne of Asgard! Betrayed."

"Your goals are like a little child's. We're beyond Midgard to greater worlds. The Tesseract will avail."

"You don't even have the Tesseract." Sigyn shot back as The Other was suddenly behind her. "I do not threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"Mark this Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, and no crevasse where I cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for that long sweet pain."

Sigyn immediately snapped back to reality with a look of determination on her face. She was going to win this war, even if she had to do the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

M

Meanwhile, at SHIELD, the quinjet landed and out came Agent Coulson and Xavier Rogers with Angela who just approached them.

"Agent Rogers." Jason greeted the blonde.

"Hi." Angela replied. "They need you on the bridge for starting the face trace."

"I'll see you there." He said leaving the twins alone.

"Hello Angela." Xavier said. "Long time no see."

"Hey bro." Angela said back.

"I haven't seen you since -"

"Xavier." Angela interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. You don't have to bring it up." Avoiding the whole situation, she extended her arms out. "Come on bro, it's been forever."

"Alright sis." He agreed as they hugged each other. To both of them, it was something that they haven't done since they were little children. In Xavier's sight now was Daniel looking kind of lost. "I think someone else is here."

They parted and Angela now saw Daniel. "Oh. I already met him. Why don't you say hello? Be sure to play your words carefully."

Xavier walked up to him. "Doctor."

"Oh yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Daniel replied as they shook hands.

"Word is you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"Gentlemen." Angela said interrupting their little conversation. "You might want to make it inside soon. It might get a little hard to breathe."

Engines around them started to whir. Many of the other agents started strapping on the jets in a hurry.

"Is this a submarine?" Xavier asked.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Daniel asked rhetorically. Both guys walked to the edge and noticed that all the propellers were spinning rapidly fast. Before they knew it, the carrier started to ascend into the air. "Oh no, this is much worse."

Angela led them inside to the main part of it. When they entered, they saw many agents typing away at computers or running around. Xavier watched in awe whereas Daniel avoided eye-contact with most of them.

"Systems are running as planned." Jessica said. "We're ready, Director."

"Alright." Bethany responded. "Let's vanish." Outside the carrier, the reflection panels were activated so now they were camouflaging within the sky. Bethany walked up to the two men. "Gentlemen." Xavier pulled out $10 from his wallet and handed it to Bethany as she shook Daniel's hand. "Thank you for coming Doctor."

"Well, thanks for asking nicely." Daniel said as he glanced at Angela. "So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"Just until we get our hands on the Cube. Then you can be on your way."

"Where are you with that?"

Bethany pointed at Jason to explain. "We're currently sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet; like phones or laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's our eyes and ears."

"That's still not going to find them on time." Angela stated.

"You have to narrow the field." Daniel corrected as he removed his brown blazer. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Bethany asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. That way, we could rough out a few places. Do you have a place for me to work?"

"Agent Rogers, would you show Dr. Banner to his lab?"

"Love to." Angela said as she stood up. "You're going to love it Doc. There are all the toys."

* * *

Back in Sigyn's lair, Dr. Selvig continued his work on the Tesseract as Merida Barton approached him.

"Doc." Merida called. She lifted up a screen with a picture of a type of substance and an elderly man. "Is this what you need?"

"Yeah, iridium." He replied. "It's found in meteorites and contains stabilizing protons. It's very hard to get a hold of."

"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

"I didn't even know." He said as Sigyn walked up to them. "Hey. The Tesseract has taught me so much; it's more than just plain knowledge."

"I know." Sigyn replied as she turned to Merida. "What did it show you Agent Barton?"

"My next target."

"What is it you need?"

"A distraction." She prepped her bow. "And an eyeball."

* * *

"Agent Coulson." One of the agents called. "We have a hit. 64 percent match. Weight, cross, 78 percent."

"Location?" Jason asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse." A picture of Sigyn appeared on the computer screen. She was wearing a black and dark green dress up to her knees with black heels and had her hair slightly curled. "She's not exactly hiding."

"Captain." Bethany said to Xavier. He looked back at her with a sign of anxiousness in his eyes. "You're up."


	7. Stutgart Confrontation

Chapter 7: Stuttgart Confrontation

Sigyn was at the upper balcony with a view of the ball. Merida wanted her to cause a distraction for the redhead to get the iridium from the nearby safe. But one problem, the type of key to get in was an eye scanner, and the man whose eye fits the lock was right in her sight. Meanwhile, two guards were standing outside protecting the iridium. One was on the balcony and the other on the ground. The swift sound of an arrow filled the silence amongst them. As it went though the chest of the guard on the ground, the one on the balcony looked down and saw his partner dead. He raised his gun with caution and only got an arrow in return. Merida walked out from behind the shadows and placed her bow on the ground. She picked up the eye device out of her utility belt and placed it on the eye scanner waiting for Sigyn to finish her job.

Back at the ball, Sigyn headed down a flight of stairs and saw one of the guards. Knowing she had no invitation, she flipped her staff in her hand and whacked the guard on the head with it. As all the people panicked, Sigyn ran through the crowds and grabbed the man she needed by the neck and flipped him onto the table. She grabbed the matching eye device and stabbed it in his eye. Meanwhile, after the eye successfully scanned, the door opened and Merida ran in. After she grabbed the iridium, she went back out. As she noticed a crowd forming, something in her gut told her that SHIELD would be showing up. In response, she fled.

As the Germans were running wildly outside, Sigyn walked out calmly as if she did nothing and morphed into her usual Asgardian outfit completed with a black and green mini dress with a gold belt, black boots and a simple golden crown.

"Kneel before me." She commanded. Nobody listened and they kept on fleeing. "I said." She slammed her staff on the ground. "Kneel!" Everyone kneeled in fear as she smiled. "Is this not any easier? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth about you mortals which you crave subjection. You were made to be ruled, and in the end, you would always kneel."

One elderly man stood up from the crowd and glared at her. "Never to people like you."

Sigyn chuckled. "There are no other people like me."

"There are always people like you."

"Look to your elder people…" She pointed her staff at him and it began to glow. "Let him be an example."

It was about to hit the elderly man but someone jumped in and blocked the shot. From the crowd rose Xavier Rogers wearing the legendary stars and stripes with the matching shield.

"You know, if you want to preach to Germans, you might want to consider speaking in German." He told her.

"The Solider." She stated under her breath as she got up. "Where's your sister?"

"Up there." He pointed to the jet above them.

Up in the jet was Angela pointing the jets gun at Sigyn. "Sigyn!" She exclaimed through the PA. "Drop the weapon and stand down!"

Sigyn shot up there which Angela managed to dodge. As all the Germans started to cower away, the two battled. Xavier threw his shield at Sigyn and caught again when it came back towards him. He punched Sigyn in the face. She looked at him and slammed the scepter which he blocked with his shield. Sigyn stabbed his side which caused him to fall back towards the ground. Xavier glared at her as he threw the shield. Sigyn slammed it away as if it were a baseball as Xavier ran up to her. She threw a right hook which she ducked back. She swept the scepter above him which he ducked back in response. She slammed the scepter to the right and he maneuvered the left throwing a punch at her side. Sigyn slammed him over the side with her scepter. As he was getting up, Sigyn placed the tip of her scepter on his helmet.

"Kneel before me." She muttered to him.

"Not today." He replied as he moved the scepter away from his helmet and kicked her directly in the face.

Up in the jet, Angela was trying to get a clear shot of Sigyn but it was no use. They were both throwing each other across the small platform.

"This is horrible…" She muttered. "She's all over the place and not to mention Xavier getting thrown around by a girl. Reminds me of when I would beat him up as a kid." Before she could manage an aim, someone was overriding her PA system with Selena Gomez's song Whiplash.

'_Lickity split a girl in a bit as she falls in a pit saying, Hello Darling! Twisted insanity, fallen humanity all I want is some tranquility.' _

"What is this?" Angela wondered attempting to shut the song off

"Selena Gomez's song Whiplash." A woman voice in her earpiece responded. Angela recognized the voice and a smile approached her face. She decided to leave the song on. "It's a good motivator. But now, it looks like your brother could use some help Agent Rogers."

Xavier and Sigyn looked up at the sky where the song was coming from in confusion. From behind the nearby building, a black and purple Iron Girl suit flew out and blasted Sigyn while mid-air. As her song hit the last beat, she slammed on the ground. When she got up, she had every single repulsive ray, lasers, missiles and bombs pointed at her.

"Make your move Blondie." Emily demanded. "Or you get all of this." Xavier rose up as both of them stared at her. She raised both of her hands on the air and allowed her outfit to morph into her casual Asgardian green and black outfit. Emily lowered all of her missiles with confusion. "Good move."

"Miss. Stark." Xavier greeted.

"Captain." Emily replied.

* * *

**You all should check out my new one-shot, Hello Sweetie. It's really good!**


	8. Meet The Prince Of Thunder

**I'm not sure if I told you this, but you should check out my Steggy one-shot, Hello Sweetie**

* * *

Chapter 8: Meet The Prince Of Thunder

On the jet heading back to SHIELD, Xavier was standing beside Emily, Angela was flying the jet and Sigyn was sitting calmly as if nothing happened back in Germany.

"Where are you?" Bethany asked through the radio.

"Heading back." Angela replied. "Sigyn's here with us."

"Is she saying anything?"

"Not a word."

"Just get her here."

Angela disconnected the radio as Xavier and Emily were giving Sigyn a stare down.

"I don't like it." Xavier muttered to Emily.

"What?" She asked not adjusting the tone of her voice. "Wicked Witch Of The Stars giving up so easily."

"It's never that easy. That Chick packs a lot of heat."

"But still, you are pretty spry; for a guy who hasn't been around in a while." Xavier glared at her. "What do you take yoga?"

"Why would I?"

"It's kind of fun. If you actually like peace and quiet."

Xavier just stared at her with a weird look. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"There are a lot of things she doesn't tell you."

A sudden sign of thunder and a couple of lightning bolts filled the night sky.

"Where is all this coming from?" Angela asked.

Sigyn looked up to the sky with a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Xavier asked her. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." She replied as something hard landed on the jet.

"What the hell?" Emily muttered to herself as she put her helmet on. She opened the back door to see what was there and saw a well-built man with blonde locks wearing armor and carrying an axe. As Emily was about to blast him, the man slammed her on top of Xavier. He made his way through the jet, grabbed Sigyn and jumped out. "And now there's that guy."

"Stark!" Xavier called. "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." She jumped out of the jet to find them.

Without thinking, Xavier picked up a parachute and started to put it on.

"I'd sit this one out, bro." Angela told him.

"I don't see how I can." Xavier replied.

"These guys come from legend; they're basically gods."

"There's only one God sis, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

He jumped out of the jet unleashing the parachute about to find them once he hit the ground.

* * *

The man who took Sigyn threw her on a nearby mountain. As she hit the ground, she began to laugh.

"Where is the Tesseract?" He demanded.

"Cousin Apollo." She replied almost smiling. "What are you doing here? Do you not have a coronation to attend?"

"I did. But with you and the Tesseract missing, everyone had their suspicions that you had something to do with this. And I came because this Earth is under my protection Sigyn."

"And you're doing a wonderful job at that. Do you even know what I have planned?"

"Something that will poison Midgard."

"No. These people slaughter each other in droves while you idle them. Why is that? Because your own mother was a mortal?"

"This has nothing to do with my mother. And why do you say so? We were raised together after your father left you. Do you even remember that?"

"All I remembered was a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I was and should be queen!"

"Then you miss the true meaning of ruling Cousin. The throne would suit you ill."

"How can I miss what was never mine!" She nudged passed him. "I have seen realms you have never known about. I have grown, Prince of Thunder in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be queen?"

"I am a queen!"

"Not here! Just give up the Tesseract; give up this poisonous dream!" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just come home…"

She laughed. "I don't have it." Apollo backed away from her and summoned his axe having it pointed at her in case he had to attack. "You need the Cube to send me home but I've sent it off I know not where."

"Listen well Cousin. I…" Before he could finish, Iron Girl swept by and carried him away.

"I'm listening."

Emily threw him in the middle of the forest to give this guy a little chat.

"Do not touch me again." Apollo demanded.

"Then don't take my stuff." Emily shot back.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"No. I don't." Emily responded. "But do you?"

"This is beyond you Metal Man." She raised her faceplate proving she was indeed, a girl. "Metal Girl. Sigyn shall face Asgardian justice."

"If she gives up the Cube, she's all yours." She slammed down her faceplate. "Until then, stay out-of-the-way." Emily turned back. "Tourist." In an instant reflex, Apollo slammed his axe into Emily's suit. Emily glared at him. "Ok then…"

Apollo summoned back his axe and began to spin it. Before he could finish, Emily blasted him into a tree and headed over to kick him back. He got back up, summoned his axe and began calling over lightning. After a brief moment, he sent that lightning into Emily's suit short-circuiting the system.

It fretted for a moment until she heard Jarvis say, "Power at 400% capacity."

"How about that?" Emily blasted him with all 3 of her repulses causing him to fly back.

The both of them got into their ready positions and flew into each other. Emily dragged the fight towards a mountain for a bit until Apollo sent them both back to the forest where they had started. Apollo threw a left hook which hit Emily's face. Emily threw a punch which he caught and the same happened with her other hand. Apollo began to crush her system. Emily opened her palms and blasted him with her both hand repulsives. When he came back up, Emily head budded him and it did nothing. But when he head budded her back, she somersaulted back. She got up and flew towards him with her arms opened wide. But that plan backfired right at the start since he grabbed her arms and swung her into a tree. She landed on the ground. Apollo walked up to her, summoned his axe and slammed it into the ground. Luckily, Emily flew away just in time. Apollo looked around for Emily but to his shock, she came out of nowhere right behind him. As they both continued throwing punches at each other, a shield hitting their heads distracted them.

"Hey!" They both looked up at a broken tree and saw Xavier standing there with his shield suddenly in his hand. "That's enough." He jumped on the ground and looked at Apollo. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come to put an end to Sigyn's schemes." Apollo replied still mad.

"Then prove it. Put that axe down."

"Uh no." Emily told Xavier. "He loves his…" Apollo slammed her away.

"You want me to put the axe down!" He exclaimed as he jumped in the air with the axe headed towards Xavier. In response, Xavier raised his shield.

When the two objects collided, it caused a magnetic eruption throughout the forest knocking down every living organism.

After the three of them rose up, they all stared at each other. "Are we done here?" Xavier asked the group.


	9. Sigyn's Imprisonment

Chapter 9: Sigyn's Imprisonment

Many of the armed SHIELD agents surrounded Sigyn as they led her to the cage she was assigned to be in. As they were heading over, they passed the lab where Daniel was working in. Sigyn gave him a playful smile which gave Daniel a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Sigyn walked in admiring the transparent circular cage she was placed in. But something didn't feel right.

Bethany walked up to the control panels and started pushing a few buttons. "In case you don't know, if you even put a scratch on that glass…" The bottom opened up and Sigyn looked down and saw pitch black darkness. "30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works." She pointed at Sigyn. "Ant." She pointed back at the controls. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage." Sigyn remarked. "Not built, I think, for me."

"It was built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I heard." She glanced at the monitor where Angela, Xavier, Daniel, Apollo and Jessica were listening to the interrogation. "The mindless beast. Someone who pretends to be a man." Angela glanced at Daniel who was taking the whole thing well.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate."

Sigyn smirked. "Ohh…it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm setting for you mortals to live in? Or to be reminded what real power is?"

Bethany smiled at her. "Well, let me know of Real Power wants a magazine or something."

* * *

As the monitor shut off, the group looked at each other.

"She really grows on you, doesn't she?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Sigyn's going to drag us out on this." Xavier mentioned. "Apollo, what's her play?"

"She has an army." Apollo replied. "Called The Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any other realm known. She plans to use them against your people. In return, I guess, for the Tesseract. "

"So an alien army, from outer space? That's just great." Xavier said sarcastically.

"She needs another portal." Daniel told them. "That's what she needs Erik Selvig for."

"Sigyn has him under some sort of spell." Angela mentioned for the others. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Sigyn let us take her." Xavier wondered. "She's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Sigyn." Daniel admitted. Someone was a little bored to death. "That girl's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on her."

"I care how you speak." Apollo defended. "Sigyn may be beyond reason, but she is of Asgard. And my Cousin."

"She killed 80 people in 2 days." Angela told the Thunder Prince.

"Her dad left her as a child."

None of them knew how to respond to that, so they just stayed in a moment of silence.

"Iridium." Daniel stated breaking the silence. "What would they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." They heard Emily say as she walked in the room with Agent Coulson beside her. Out of her Iron Girl suit, she was now wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans with matching black high-tops. "Meaning that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S." She walked over to Apollo. "No offense Hercules, but you've got a mean swing." She lightly tapped his bicep. "Also means that the portal can open as long and as wide as Sigyn intends it." She headed over to the holographic computers and started typing away. "The remaining raw materials are simple for Agent Barton to get her hands on. All they need left is a power source. High-energy densities that'll kick-start the Cube."

"Since when are you an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Jessica asked.

"Last night. The packet with Selvig notes? Was I the only one who was asked to do the readings?"

"Does she need a certain type of power source?" Xavier asked.

"The Cube would have to be heated to about 120 Kelvin just to get it boiling." Daniel told him.

"Right. Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion for any reactor on the planet."

"Finally." Emily said as she walked over to him. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Xavier asked rhetorically.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Banner." They both shook hands. "Your work anti-electrons collisions are unparalleled. And I'm also a huge fan of when you spaz out and transform into an enormous green rage monster."

Daniel avoided eye-contact with the brunette for a bit. He didn't expect anybody to say that to him. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to locate the Cube." Bethany, who suddenly appeared in the room, told Emily. "Maybe you could help him."

"Why don't you start on that magical stick of hers." Xavier suggested.

"Yeah. And I want to know how it turned two of my best people into her own personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Apollo asked the group. "I do not…"

"I do!" Xavier exclaimed as Emily rolled her eyes. "What? I understood that reference."

"I'm pretty sure we all did." Angela smirked at her brother. "Minus Apollo."

"Shall we play Doctor?" Emily asked Daniel.

"Sure." Daniel replied as he took her to his lab.

* * *

Daniel and Emily, who were now in the lab, began to do their science.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's notes." Daniel said. "But it's going to take weeks to process. And I don't think we have weeks."

"Unless, we can bypass their mainframe and redirect a route to the Home Cluster, we can clock this around by six hundred teraflops."

"I just packed for a night." Daniel joked. Emily smiled at him back.

"You know, you should drop by Stark Towers sometime." Emily offered. "Top 10 floors all R&B. It's basically Candy Land. And it's not like I have anyone else to see. It's actually kind of lonely there."

"Thanks. But I don't think I would survive in a stressed out city like New York."

"And yet, you picked Calcutta to kind of hide in." Emily walked beside him. "Don't worry. I promise a stress-free environment. No tension or surprises." She shocked him with a taser.

"Ow!" Daniel exclaimed as Emily gave him an intense stare.

"Hey!" Xavier exclaimed as he suddenly walked in the room. "Are you crazy?" He asked Emily.

"Nothing?" Emily asked Daniel completely ignoring Xavier. "No green? You have really sealed him in haven't you? What's your secret? Classic blues? Hawaiian? Some substances SHIELD shouldn't know about? Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Although I'm not sure Spangles over there would."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Xavier asked Emily. He was getting fed up with this chick.

"Funny things are."

"Putting everyone on this ship in danger isn't a joke. No offense, Doc."

"None taken." Daniel responded. "I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle sharp pointy things."

"You see Xavier, no problem." Emily said as she pranced away from the Captain.

"I think you need to focus on the actual problem." Xavier told Emily.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in now? Not before when they started analyzing the Cube. What is she not telling us? You can't do an equation without all the number or factors."

"You're saying Fury is hiding something?"

"Captain, this is SHIELD. The place with possibly the biggest secrets of the whole world. And Bethany is _the_ master spy. Her secrets have their own secrets." She pointed at Daniel. "I bet it's even bugging him."

Both Xavier and Emily were staring at Daniel expecting a response. But he had nothing to say.

"I just want to finish my…"

"Doctor?" Xavier asked.

"A warm light for all of mankind to share'." Daniel replied. "Sigyn's jab to Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it."

"I think that was meant for you." He referred to Emily. "Even if Barton hadn't posted it on the news."

"The Stark Towers?" Xavier asked. "That big ugly…" He received a stare from Emily. "…building in New York."

"It's powers by Stark's reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"It's only a prototype." Emily replied. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy at the moment."

"So why did SHIELD bring her in the Tesseract project?" Daniel asked Xavier. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Emily pulled out her phone. "I'll take care of that in a minute."

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked confused.

"Once my little program hacks into SHIELD, I'll know every one of their little secrets they have been trying to hide."

"And yet you're confused on why they wanted you here?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence itself. Tell me that's not possible."

"I think Sigyn's trying to wind us up. That girl means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, she'll win. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's not really my style."

"And you're all about style?"

"Out of the people in this room, who is a) wearing a spangly suit and b) not of use?"

Xavier got the hint. "Just find the damn Cube."


	10. Sigyn's Intentions Revealed

Chapter 10: Sigyn's Intentions Revealed

"So that's the kid my dad never shut up about?" Emily asked Daniel. She began to mock Tony's voice. "Emily, why can't you be all committed like Xavier is. Why can't you do something important with your life?"

"But he's not wrong about Sigyn." Daniel mentioned. "She could jump out on us."

"When she has an ACME dynamite kit on her, I'll be there to watch it blow up in her face."

"And I'll just read all about it." Daniel said as he passed her some information.

"Uh-huh, or you can be suiting up like the rest of us."

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare."

"You know Daniel, when my dad was alive; he had a cluster of shrapnel trying to make it to his heart. The arc reactor in his chest stopped it. But one day, I was just a teenager when a terrorist broke in and just pulled it out to kill him." She tried to block the tears from pouring from her face, but couldn't help it. "I never even got to say good-bye or even that I loved him. Even to my mother."

Daniel pushed away his computer and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"Hey, I know what happened to your father. The gamma radiation, being hunted down and even when it all ended."

"That's what I thought." Daniel said. "The army was after me and that's why I decided to go to Calcutta."

"You know, after all this, maybe the Hulk won't be considered a monster."

"They might not like that."

"But you might."

* * *

Apollo was telling Jason about his times on Asgard as they walked the helicarrier.

"When I first came to Earth, Sigyn's rage followed me here and your people had to pay the price." Apollo told him. "And the cause of that, it was no accident of Sigyn taking Erik."

"You know, he talks about you a lot." Jason said. "You and your father changed his life; along with around here."

"I had to counter war in my own youth. It was the least I could have done."

"War hasn't started yet." Bethany said as she walked up to Apollo. "Do you think you can make Sigyn tell us where the Cube is?"

"I do not know. Sigyn's mind is far from afield. It's not just power she wants, its vengeance, upon me. There's no pain that could prise her need from him."

"A lot of guys think and say that. But only until the pain stops."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Sigyn's a prisoner."

"Then how come I feel as if she's the only person who wants to be on this ship?"

* * *

Sigyn paced around in her cage and lifted her head as if someone walked in the room. "You know, not many people can sneak up on me like that." She turned around and saw Angela standing at the doorway.

"Come on, you knew that I would be coming." Angela replied.

"After. After whatever torture Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, possibly a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I would say that I've shown her the unlimited wonders of the world."

"If you win, once you're queen of the mountain, what happens to her mind?"

"Agent Rogers, it will not matter. I made her tell me everything I need to know. Including the tidbit on you and your brother. But I would like to hear it from you." She smiled as she took a seat on a bench in her cell.

Angela took a breath. "You really want to know?" Sigyn nodded her head. "Alright then…

_Many months ago, I was with my family in Washington since the President decided to appoint my brother to Captain America. As the president did his speech, we were all standing calmly by the side. But one person from the audience pulled out a gun and shot two bullets into my dad. I screamed as I ran over to him, before security could make it to the shooter, he was about to shoot my brother._

'_Now it's time for you Captain.' He muttered as he shot two more bullets. Instead of him getting hit, my mother jumped in front taking it for him. _

_After the security took the man away, Xavier and I kneeled down beside them with tears running down my cheek. Xavier managed to stay strong._

"_You won't be alone." My mom muttered to us. "You have each other. Promise to look after each other."_

_We nodded our heads._

"_No matter what happens, stay who you are." My dad whispered as they both shut their eyes for good. _

_From there on, my brother and I just drifted apart."_

"And what would you do if I vow to spare Barton?" Sigyn wondered.

"Not let you out."

"Ah, but I like this. Everyone's lives at risk here and you'd bargain for one girl."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, it's not my problem. And never will be."

"Why?"

"It's really not that complicated, I'm a freelance spy who works for anyone I want, whenever I want."

"Can you? Can you work for all those people?" Sigyn started walking towards Angela. "You're a spy whose record is hanging on a thread. Do you know how many people want you dead? And what do you do instead? You lie and kill, for a various amount of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, just to make up for those horrors involving your parents. But they are a part of you, which will never ever go away." She slammed her fist on the glass startling Angela. "I won't spare Barton, not until I make her kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way she knows you fear. And when she wakes up just long enough to see her good work, if she screams I'll split her skull." Angela turned back in fear. "This is my bargain you mewling quim."

Angela started lightly crying. "You're a monster."

She snickered. "Oh no, you brought the monster."

Angela raised her head since she knew what was up. She turned back to Sigyn just for her to realize that she wasn't really crying. "So, Banner, that's your play?"

"What?"

Angela shot her a 'don't play stupid look' as she said in her earpiece, "Sigyn means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way. Send Apollo as well." She turned back to Sigyn. "Thank you, for telling me your whole plan."


	11. Tensions Rise

Chapter 11: Tensions Rise

Director Fury walked into the lab and saw Emily and Daniel. "What are you doing Miss. Stark?" She referred to her system, Jarvis, hacking into SHIELD's database.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Emily replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are." Daniel said as he pointed to one of the computers. "The models locked and we sweeping for a signature now. Once we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll have your little Cube back." Emily said as she tapped on one of the screens. "No fuss, no muss. What is Phase 2?"

Xavier walked in the lab with a massive gun plopped on the table. "Phase 2 is when SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons. I'm sorry, but your computer was moving a little too slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Bethany told him. "That doesn't mean…"

"I'm sorry Bethany." Emily interrupted as she turned the screen over. It revealed a diagram of a matching massive gun. "What were you lying about?"

Angela arrived in the lab with Apollo close behind her. They both could tell that an argument was in process.

"Did you know about this?" Daniel asked Angela referring to Phase 2.

"You thinking of removing yourself from this particular environment Doctor?" Angela asked Daniel avoiding the question.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well-removed."

"Sigyn's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come because I smiled brightly for you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction. It's inhumane."

Bethany took a deep breath. "It's because of him." She pointed at Apollo. "And he's not exactly human, is he Doctor?"

"Me?" Apollo asked confused.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet whose grudge match leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Apollo defended.

"But are you the only people out there? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. Or controlled."

"Like you control the Cube?" Xavier asked. Bethany glared at him.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Sigyn to it, and her allies." Apollo told them. "It signals the remaining realms that Midgard is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand." Bethany told Apollo. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent?" Emily suggested. "Cause that calms everything down."

"Remind me again on how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if Stark continued making weapons, she'd be neck-deep." Xavier stated.

"Wait." Emily said. "How did this become about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Apollo said shocked.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Bethany asked.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

Then Angela decided to cut in. "Are you both really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Your brother's on the threat watch?" Daniel asked.

"We all are."

"Whoa…" Emily exclaimed shocked towards Xavier. "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

Xavier glared at her. "Stark, I swear to God if you make another wise crack I will…"

"Threat!" Emily exclaimed. "Verbal threat! I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

"To whom? You? The one in the spangled suit?"

* * *

As they continued fighting, they didn't bother to realize what was happening outside of them. A jet filled with an army of men loaded their guns for the plan. Merida Barton was there too. She prepped her bow and pulled out an arrow.

"Open the door." She commanded the pilot.

As the door opened, she pointed her bow and shot her arrow.

It turned in the wind and hit the target beeping. It was true what they said, she never missed.

* * *

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Apollo mentioned.

"That's her M.O isn't it?" Daniel asked. "I mean what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a…we're a time bomb."

"You really need to back away." Bethany demanded.

"Come on…" Emily said as she placed a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Xavier slapped off her hand. "You know damn well why, back off!"

"I'm starting to want you make me."

"Please. Big girl in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, businesswoman, philanthropist."

Xavier looked at the room to see Daniel smiling and Angela nodding her head in agreement. "There are people like that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the one to make the sacrifice play, to lay on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire. Make them fall flat on their face."

Xavier smirked as he looked at all of them. "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're just a guy in a spangly suit that could have easily been given to a 5-year-old."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Shockingly, Apollo was lightly laughing at their whole conversation. "You people are so petty…and tiny."

"Yeah this is a team…" Daniel muttered sarcastically.

"Agent Rogers." Bethany called. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me but you can't I know I tried." All eyes were suddenly turned on Daniel. "I got low. Everyone wanted me for a bad way so I put a bullet in my mouth and The Other Guy just spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Rogers? Want to know how I stay calm?"

Bethany and Angela prepared their guns in case they needed them. Although they both knew it wouldn't work.

"Dr. Banner." Xavier said calmly. "Put the scepter down."

Daniel looked down and looked at the scepter in her hands as if he didn't notice it there in the first place. But to get passed that, the monitor tracking down the Tesseract beeped.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick." Daniel said as he made his way to the monitor.

"You located the Tesseract?" Apollo asked as Angela walked over to Daniel.

"I can get there faster." Emily blurted out loud.

"The Tesseract is of Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Xavier told Emily.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit and find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit a guy."

"Put on the suit."

Daniel looked at the monitor and realized that it just hit 100% this very second. "Oh my god…"

Merida pushed a button on her bow that made the lab explode. Everyone fell to the ground except Angela and Daniel who fell out of a glass window, down a couple of floors and slammed on the ground there.

"Put on the suit." Xavier said as he helped Emily up and out of the lab.

Meanwhile, down there, Angela heard Bethany's voice in her earpiece as she was trying to get her foot out from under a pipe. "Hill!"

"Number 3 engine is down!" She heard Jessica yell. "Someone has to get out there and make repairs!"

"Stark?!"

"I'm on it!" She then heard Emily exclaim.

"Rogers?!"

Angela got in a comfortable position and replied, "We're all good here." She looked over at Daniel and noticed that he was panting hard. "We're all good, right?"

* * *

**Ok, one of the best parts coming up in the next chapter. And how about that, 3 updates for my three current stories, The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games, Graduation Mishap, and this one, The Avengers Rewrite. **

**Success for me!**

**I just noticed that the intense parts of my three stories are all coming up in the next chapter. _"__Spoilers." _(heh, River Song quote!). LOL! **

**I will have fun writing those three chapters after I do the homework I might do.**


	12. Falling Apart

Chapter 12: Falling Apart

Angela noticed Daniel panting hard and it took her a minute for her to process that thought into her head. She knew what was happening. "Doctor." She tried to pull her foot out in case she needed to make a run for it. "Daniel. You have to fight it. This is exactly what Sigyn wants." Angela realized it wasn't working. "We're going to be alright, okay." As two agents ran by, Angela swatted them away. This was her problem at the moment. "I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this, you will walk away and never have to…"

"Your life?!" Daniel exclaimed as it started happening. As his muscles started growing bigger and turning green, tears were rolling down Angela's face. She thought she was going to die after this.

He looked back at her with an apologetic face as she muttered, "Daniel…"

But Daniel couldn't help it, as the transformation completed, the Hulk roared as Angela got her foot out. She stood up and stared at him. The Hulk looked back at her growling under his breath. With fear, Angela started running up some stairs, at the half-way point, the Hulk charged at her. Angela jumped up grabbing the poles above her and swung herself over. She looked below and saw the Hulk's green eyes narrowing her down. She flipped over some more. As she landed on the ground, she was able to step off that tile as the Hulk ripped it off. Angela continued to run deeper into the boiler room as the Hulk roared behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different part of the Helicarrier, Xavier arrived at Engine 3 where Emily told him to meet her. He was shocked by how much the engine was wrecked. There were some flames, debris flying off and some wires dancing in the wind.

"Stark!" He called. "Stark, I'm here!"

"Good." Emily said as she flew by in her Iron Girl suit. "Let's see what we got here. I got to get the super cooling back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." She pointed to a wall and looked at Xavier. "I need you to get to the engine control panel and see which relays are in overload position."

Xavier nodded his head as he jumped towards it. He opened the panel and got confused by all the different wires. Like his sister, he didn't know much about all this. "It seems to run on some sort of electricity."

"Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

Angela was ducking behind the boiler tanks with fear. She would jump every time she saw a shadow fly by not knowing what it was. Angela pulled out her gun and held it closely as she began to walk around. Fear filled her gut as she slowly walked. When she turned around, the Hulk roared in her face. Angela responded by shooting a bullet into a pipe and releasing the smoke in it.

She holstered her gun and began running down a tunnel. She turned around and saw the Hulk right on her tail. He smashed everything in his path as Angela covered her head to protect herself from falling debris. As the Hulk came closer, he caught up to Angela and slammed her on the nearby wall.

Angela sat down and was cornered by the Hulk. She began to cry as she thought her life was going to end at this point. The Hulk prepared his hand ready to slap her until he was pushed through the wall in the next room by Apollo. Angela did a few breaths of relief as she sat there.

Apollo, still on the ground, looked up and saw the Hulk. He was surely shocked. As he got up, the Hulk swung some punches which Apollo dodged. Apollo threw a punch at the Hulk's face knocking him back.

The Hulk slammed his fist which Apollo caught. He said, "We are not your enemies Banner, try to think!"

In response, the Hulk slammed Apollo through some parcels.

* * *

Emily was continuing to clear the rotors until she saw the propeller right in front of her.

"Ok, the relays are intact." She heard Xavier say through their earpieces. "What's our next move?"

"Even though I cleared the rotors, this thing won't go off without a push." Emily replied. "I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"Well if that thing get's up to speed, you'll be shredded."

He did have a point there. Emily had to come up with a new idea. "That stander control unit can pause the parity just long enough for-"

"Speak English."

Emily looked at the ground. She forgot this wasn't Daniel, he didn't speak the language of science or mechanics. "You see that red lever. It'll slow the rotors long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my call."

Xavier jumped towards it and waited.

* * *

Apollo landed on the ground knocking a few parcels down with him. He stood in a ready position as he heard the hulk roar. A plan struck him, but he needed something first. He held his hand out expecting something as the hulk was charging towards him.

Once his axe was in his hand. Apollo swung it forward just slamming the hulk into a plane before the hulk could smash him. The hulk got up and growled at the demigod. He ripped off a wing of the plane and threw it at him. Apollo swiftly ducked it and threw his axe at the hulk.

The hulk caught the axe and was sent back a few feet. On the ground, the hulk got up and failed at attempting to pick up the axe. But that was just a distraction since Apollo came up to him and punched him in the face.

Apollo picked up his axe again and grabbed the hulk in a sort of headlock. This fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

Back at the mainframe of the Helicarrier, Bethany, Jessica, along with all the other agents were figuring out what to do about all this. Jessica walked by Bethany and she told her,

"Agent Hill, we're going to need an evacuation on the lower hang."

Jessica nodded her head and called over some agents to come with her. Before making the stairs, she noticed a small round object roll towards her.

"Grenade!" Jessica exclaimed as it exploded. She flipped over the railing as Bethany pulled out her gun and started shooting the incoming people.

Bethany hid on the side of the doorway as they came in without noticing her. As another one walked in, Bethany pushed down their gun and elbowed them in the neck. She used her own gun to shoot the one in front. She flipped the guy over and was about to run back when another one popped out of nowhere. She punched them to the ground and saw another one walk in.

He was about to shoot Bethany but she ducked letting Jessica do the honors.

Bethany and Jessica kept on shooting the incoming as they heard an announcement.

"The Hulk and Apollo are on Levels 2 and 3."

"Ma'am, the hulk will tear this place apart." Jessica told her.

Bethany took a deep breath. "Get his attention."

Jessica ducked down and said into her earpiece. "Escort 23145 proceed to wishbone and aim fire. Don't get too close!"

The pilot arrived and saw the hulk and Apollo battling till their heart's desire.

"Target locked." The pilot said. "Target engaged." As he kept on shooting, the hulk was more angry with him than Apollo and jumped out towards the plane. "Target angry!" As the pilot tried to eject himself, the hulk caught him and threw him away. But the jet exploded sending the hulk towards the ground as well.

* * *

Xavier was still standing by the lever as he saw a man walk in. He was holding a bomb and threw it at the ship. Xavier jumped towards it and smacked it down to the ground right as it exploded. He kicked another one over to the ground and saw another one about to show up. Xavier pushed one of them out of the opening and headed back to the lever to keep his word.

Xavier picked up a gun and started shooting to keep one of them out.

* * *

Back at the mainframe, Bethany kept on shooting non-stop.

"Nobody is coming in here." She muttered to herself.

Up in the shadows of there was Merida. She shot an explosive arrow knocking a bunch of agents off of their feet. Merida shot another one at the usb slots and started processing information. She suddenly disappeared as Bethany began to shoot at her.

Jessica looked at one of the computers and noticed that Engine 1 was now down.

"Director!" She exclaimed. "Engine 1 is now in shut down."

The Helicarrier began descending as all of the agents did the best they could to fix the problem.

* * *

Angela was still in a dark hallway still being mentally scarred by what just happened to her. Nothing that bad has ever happened to her. She kept on hearing Bethany's voice in her earpiece of what was happening.

"It's Barton. He shorted our systems." Bethany said through her earpiece. "He's headed to the detention hall. Does anybody copy?"

Angela swallowed her fear and decided to do this. Everyone else was getting their asses kicked while she just sat there. Well, not anymore.

"This is Agent Rogers." She said boldly as she got up and started heading there. "I copy."

* * *

Emily flew in front of a propeller and got a firm grip on it. She flew forward pushing the propeller.

"Stark." Bethany said in her earpiece. "We're losing altitude."

"Yeah." Emily replied as she noticed the altimeter on her helmet was descending. "Noticed."

She pushed with all of her might to get this engine working again.

Xavier continued to shoot. But the man shot above him making Xavier lose his balance and fall off the Helicarrier. But he grabbed a stray cord and was now holding onto his dear life.

* * *

Apollo ran down the hallway to Sigyn's cage and noticed that she somehow opened the door.

"No!" Apollo exclaimed as he ran up to her. Sigyn smiled as he jumped right through her and she reappeared right beside the controls closing the door. Apollo was tricked by her.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" She asked him as he got up.

* * *

Merida was walking as quiet as she could down a hallway. But she felt something weird, she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and turned around to see Angela. Merida shot the arrow as Angela flipped over her bow. Angela back away as Merida attempted to slam her with her bow. Angela kicked her over as she jumped underneath the platform.

Merida looked over as Angela climbed from the other side and kicked Merida again. Merida shot another arrow as Angela swung around a pole. Angela ducked as Merida swung her bow above her. Merida held her bow straight as Angela grabbed the string part. She pulled her bow back causing Angela to slam into her. Angela slapped Merida back keeping the bow to herself.

Angela felt dominant, but then Merida pulled out an arrowhead to make it useful as a knife.

* * *

Apollo slammed the glass cage with his axe making it crack, but it shake as well. He forgot from the interrogation by Bethany was that if there was even a scratch on it, it would send him 30,000 feet down.

Sigyn smirked. "The humans think us immortal." She opened the control panel. "Shall we test that?"

Before she could do anything, Jason walked in holding a huge gun. Apollo smiled as approval.

"Move away please." Jason instructed her. Sigyn shockingly did so. "You like this gun? We started working on it right before Project: New Generation. I don't know what it does." He warmed up the gun. "Want to find out?"

Before he could fire, Sigyn duplicated herself and stabbed Jason.

"No!" Apollo exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late wait, but I have to practice for my upcoming piano exam, the talent show (shocking that I even have a talent) and I have two other stories in progress. Although I decided to work on this one since I just happened to be watching The Avengers today for the millionth time. **

**And always remember...**

**#coulsonlives (even if it's Coulson's kid that I just made up on the spot)**


	13. Motivation

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait, but I was busy updating my other stories ****since I plan to finish The Two Assassins one first. And on the bright side for me, I got a 79% on my theory exam. Which sucks since my mom promised me a phone if I got an 80 (troll mom).**

* * *

_Recap: After Merida exploded the lab they were all in, they all got separated within the Helicarrier along with Engine 3 being busted. The Hulk was unleashed and chased Angela through the boiler section while Emily and Xavier were busy fixing Engine 3. Once Apollo fought The Hulk, The Hulk was thrown off the Helicarrier. As Apollo was captured in what used to be Sigyn's cage, she murdered Jason. Merida returned to SHIELD after losing to Angela in a combat fight. _

_Now..._

Chapter 13: Motivation

As Sigyn watched Apollo fell through. Now she just remembered that he was falling 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. But, he was most likely mortal since his mom was, so whatever. She closed the buttons cage and began to walk away.

"You're going to lose." Jason stated as he sat on the ground looking at the sorceress.

"Am I?" Sigyn asked him. "Your group of 'heroes' are all over the place, your soaring fortress is falling from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You don't have confidence."

Sigyn giggled. "I don't think con-"

Jason blasted the gun and shot Sigyn through a wall. "So that's what it does."

* * *

As soon as Emily realized that the propellers were ready, she knew what was next. "Cap, hit the lever."

Xavier looked at how far the ground was and was trying to climb back on the Helicarrier first. "I need a minute!"

Emily realized that she barely had seconds before becoming shredded. "Lever! Now!"

When Xavier just made it on, many of Sigyn's soldiers started shooting again. Emily then noticed that the propeller she was pushing was now ahead of her.

"Uh oh..." She muttered as she slammed onto the one behind her. It dragged her underneath the propeller and she was being shredded while being spun in a circle. Xavier made it to the lever and pulled it. The rotors opened and Emily fell out. She managed to make herself hover and fly towards where Xavier was and knocked over the soldiers that were shooting him.

Her and Xavier both took breaths of relief. Thank God that was over.

* * *

Sigyn escaped in a jet with her remaining soldiers. Just as that was happening, Bethany walked in the room that once had Sigyn's cage and saw Jason dying. She bent down beside him and noticed by the blood on his chest that he was murdered.

"I'm sorry Director." He said gasping for breath. "They escaped."

"Just stay awake." She commanded as she placed his head to face her. "Eyes on me."

"No. I'm losing breaths here."

"Not an option."

"It's ok Bethany." He said. She didn't seem to care that she didn't call her by her first name at this point. "This whole thing was never going to work since they don't have..."

As Jason died before finishing his sentence, Bethany stood up and allowed the medical team to take care of it.

"Agent Coulson is down." Bethany said into her earpiece. Xavier, Jessica, Emily and Angela didn't know how to respond.

"A medical team is on your way." An agent replied.

"Don't. They're already here. I guess they called it."

* * *

Emily and Xavier were sitting at a table as Bethany stood in front of them. They all had the same sad expression on their faces even though Emily didn't like to show it. The back of her chair was facing them instead of her face.

"We're dead in the air up there." Bethany told them. "Our communications, the location of the Cube, our parents, Banner, Apollo. I guess I have nothing else. But I should have seen that coming. What can you expect if you're one of us?" She paused after her question and Emily and Xavier remained silent. "And yes, we were going to build weapons with the Tesseract. But I never placed all my money on that mainly because I was trying something riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this." Emily rolled her eyes. She's heard this too many times. "Called Project: New Generation. That idea was where the children of remarkable people who have as much potential as their parents, can protect humanity after they're long gone. See if they could work together when we needed them to, but since they're all scattered, I guess that's gone. You know, Jason Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Emily stood up from her chair tired of all this. She looked at Xavier and Bethany before leaving the room.

Bethany took a deep breath as she looked at Xavier.

"Captain, _I_ still believe in heroes."

* * *

_Somewhere In New York:_

_"You fell out of the sky..."_ An echo rang. What was happening?

Daniel, now human and conscious, saw an old security guard above him. When he looked around, everything was wrecked, broken, not to mention that he was wearing his complete bathing suit. He moaned at the man as he placed his head in his hands. "Did I hurt anybody?"

"There's nobody here to hurt." He replied. Daniel felt thankful for that. "Although you did scare the shit out of some birds."

"Lucky me."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

Daniel was shocked. "You saw?"

"Everything. Big, green and buckass nude." He tossed Daniel a pair of pants and a shirt. "Here, I wasn't sure those would fit until you shrunk down to a regular sized fellow."

Daniel got up and put on the pants and the shirt. "Thanks."

"Are you an alien?"

"What?"

"An alien, you know from outer space? An alien."

Daniel shook his head. "No. It's just..." He was trying to pick the right words to use. "...genetics."

"Well then son, you have a problem."

He just looked at the security guard as he walked off and wondered what he exactly meant. Good or bad problem?


	14. Suit Up

Chapter 14: Suit Up

Angela stood in doorway of Merida's room where she saw that the RedHead was shaking Sigyn's spell away. It was right to bring her back. Angela did her part to remove the spell, now it was her turn. On the bright side, she was back and no longer a flying monkey of that wicked witch.

"Merida, you're going to be alright." Angela said to kind of motivate her.

"You sure?" Merida asked her back. "Is that what you know?" Before Angela could reply, Merida moaned back and took many deep breaths. "I don't understand. I've been with her for so many days. How did you get her out?"

"You lost to me in a fight when I hit you hard in the head. Then you became unconscious and the SHIELD medics dragged you here."

"Thanks." Merida said as Angela undid the restraints. "But seriously, have you ever had someone just mess up your mind? Make you someone you're not? Be their puppet and have them control the strings? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

Angela looked at her and shook her head. "No. I don't."

"Well then," Merida said as she sat up on the bed. "Do you know how many agents I-"

"Don't." Angela stopped her. "Don't even try to do that to yourself. This is Sigyn. It's all monsters, magic, demigods and mystical universes. This is nothing we were ever trained for."

"Sigyn, she get away?"

"You know where?"

"I don't know. I never asked. But she's going to make her attack on Earth soon. Today."

Angela's head perked up and looked at the RedHead in shock. "We have to stop her."

Merida snickered. "Oh yeah, whose we?"

The Blonde shrugged her shoulders after thinking about it. "I don't know. Whoever's left. There's my brother and Stark."

"You're coming too?" Angela nodded her head. "But you're a freelance spy, not a solider. Now you want to wade your way into all of this. Why?"

Angela stood beside her. "You know how my parents died. At least, you should know. Sigyn made you tell her." Merida nodded her head. "I promised my mom seconds before she passed that I would protect him. So far, I haven't been keeping that promise."

Instead of responding, Merida gave Angela a warm smile.

* * *

Emily was leaning against a railing that once held Sigyn's cage. She was staring at the spot where she saw blood meaning that Jason died there and she was having deep thoughts about whatever would pop in her mind. She instantly snapped back into reality when Xavier walked in.

"Was he married?" Xavier asked her.

"No. no." Emily replied. "He wasn't. He was uh...cellist. I think."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"No. He was an idiot."

"Why?" Xavier asked her. He could tell by Emily's persona that she didn't like showing emotions. "For believing."

"For taking on that wicked witch alone."

"He was doing his job."

"That was supposed to be our job." She defended. "Bethany said earlier that this is what us, Project: New Generation, was made for. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Emily, there isn't always a way out."

"I know that. But how the hell did that work out for him?!"

"But I know that this isn't the first time you've lost someone. It isn't mine either. He has the same blood on his hands that Loki has. But now, we have to push that behind us and focus on what's going to happen." Emily looked at the spot where it died and figured it out. "She needs a power source..."

"She made it personal." Emily interrupted him.

"That's not the point."

"I know it's not our point. It's Sigyn's point. She hit us right where it was neck-deep. But why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Exactly. But she knows that she has to beat us to win. That's what she wants. She wants to beat us and she wants an audience watching her do so."

"Right. I caught that back in Germany when she decided to preach to a crowd of Germans in English."

"That was just the trailer. Right now is the opening act. And Sigyn, she's a Hollywood starlet. She wants roses, a statue of herself, a monument in the clouds with her name plastered on-" She stopped her mini speech as she noticed Xavier giving her a look realizing that Sigyn was going to use her tower as the power source. She took a deep breath as she walked past him. "That little bitch."

* * *

Xavier, now suited up, walked into the room and saw his sister standing in the middle of it.

"Time to go." He told her.

"Go where?" Angela asked.

"I'll explain on the way. But can you drive one of those jets?"

"I can." Merida said as she walked out one of other rooms.

Xavier looked at the RedHead and remembered her as the one under Sigyn's control. He was now hesitant about her. He looked at his sister for approval and she slowly nodded her head confirming that the RedHead is on their side. Merida didn't seem to mind Xavier's moment of confusion.

"You have a suit?" Xavier asked Merida.

"Yeah." Merida responded.

"Then suit up."

* * *

Apollo picked up his axe, Xavier picked up his shield as Merida put on her quiver filled with arrows. Angela loaded her guns with bullets as Emily was fixing her helmet with an electrical torch until it lit up. Apollo summoned lightning which made his Asgardian armor magically appear as Emily put on her helmet and programmed Jarvis into it. As Apollo continued putting on his armor, Merida, Xavier and Angela who were all suited up, made their way to one of the jets.

When they walked in it, they saw one of the SHIELD interns in it.

"You're not authorized to be in here." He said.

Xavier took a breath and looked at him. "Bitch please."

* * *

**I'm thinking of changing the Mark VII in this to a somewhat Mark XLII for Emily. What do you all think? Trust me, it'll be epic. Possibly, but not likely, it could be better than the movie itself.**


	15. The Battle Begins

**I kind of changed the threatening scene just to make it more original.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

"Director." Jessica said as she walked up to Bethany who was just looking at the sky. The whole Helicarrier including the crew were still wrecked up. "Captain Rogers, Agent Rogers and Agent Barton all took one of our jets."

"It's fine." Bethany said as she saw them along with Emily in her suit fly by. "They needed the push and they got it." She implied about Jason's death.

"Anything I should do?"

"Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Emily, in her wrecked suit, flew across the lake and made it to her tower. She hovered above Dr. Selvig who was working the Tesseract to make another portal like Sigyn intended.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Emily commanded.

"You can't stop it now!" He exclaimed at Emily. "It's too late at this point. She wants to show us something. A new universe."

"Yeah right..." Emily muttered. She knew he was hypnotized and all, but it was still a no to her. "That's a load of bullshit to me." she shot a repulsive ray at it, but if ricocheted off a forcefield and sent Emily flying back.

"The barrier is pure energy." Jarvis told her. "It's unbreakable."

"I noticed that." Emily replied as she hovered down and saw Sigyn staring at her. "Plan B."

Emily landed on her platform and kept her eyes on Sigyn as her robots removed her suits. Sigyn walked into her tower as Emily realized that she didn't really plan out a Plan B. Well, just wing-it as usual.

"You are not going to adapt to my better humanity, are you?" Sigyn asked her.

"Since I doubt you have one, I plan to threaten you."

Sigyn chuckled. "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Rather not. That old heap of metal is nothing compared to your little magic wand. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling isn't going to make it better."

"No, just being neighborly to my next door universe. No drink, you sure?"

"My team is coming. Soon enough. Where is your team?"

"Scattered." Emily looked at her and noticed she was smiling. "But every team no matter where the hell they are will assemble when it's time. You should know that."

"Yes, I've even met the team you have."

Emily snickered. "Since it's going to take us a while to create any traction, I'll give you the obvious. But let's do a headcount here, your cousin, the Prince of Thunder." Sigyn turned around when she heard that. Emily grabbed a needle and injected a computer chip in her arms when she wasn't looking. It was unspeakable pain. "There's the solider in Spangles with his freelance badass sister who easily manipulated you, the jolly green giant who will be happy to beat the shit out of you, a Redheaded archer who is the daughter of two master assassins and me. Then there's you Blondie, the one who has managed to piss off all of us."

"I have an army."

"I don't give a fuck."

"But what will you give?"

"Some advice to you. There is no throne, no version of this here. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it will all fall back to you. Cause if we can't protect the Earth like our parents did, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it for them."

Sigyn crept up to her. "How will your friends have time for me? When they'll be so busy fighting you...?"

Emily knew what she was doing. Sigyn rose her scepter and she knew that she was going to brainwash her. Emily stuck out the arm and a chest plate for another one of her suits flew out, knocked Sigyn over and attached to Emily's chest. Before the other parts could make it to her, Sigyn blasted her and it sent Emily flying out the window.

"Jarvis!" Emily exclaimed as she was rapidly spinning in circles.

Sigyn smiled at her work. She turned around at a beeping noise she heard and got knocked down by the remaining Iron Girl parts. As Emily kept on flying down, she rose her arms as she saw her parts coming towards her. As the attached themselves onto her body, she connected to Jarvis and flew right back up to Sigyn.

"There's also one more person you pissed off." Emily said as she flew above Sigyn. "His name was Jason."

Sigyn was about to blast her again but Emily blasted her instead.

* * *

Right as that happened, the portal opened and many Chitauri poured out by the hundreds. Emily was shocked that they were on flying jet-skies. She scanned every one of them.

"Oh yeah..." Emily muttered as she switched the scanning system. "Army..."

Emily flew up and started shooting at them. One of the aliens had a gun and shot at her. She dodged it as she began blasting the other ones. When there was an explosion, Emily flew to the side and crashed into one of them.

"Aw, shit."

* * *

Sigyn walked onto the view of the battlefield with her outfit morphing to her black and green dress with a gold trim and a matching crown. All she saw was her army exposing themselves to the city and smiled. She was happy. Her plan was going as planned; until he showed up.

"Sigyn!" Apollo exclaimed as he landed on Emily's tower. "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You cannot stop it." Sigyn told him. "There is only, the war."

"So be it."

Sigyn jumped towards Apollo and started attacking him.

* * *

Emily kept her eye on them and sent a group of missiles toward her targets.

As the Chitauri headed towards the city, Merida, Angela and Xavier just arrived at the city on a quinjet.

"Stark, we're on your way heading north-west." Angela said to Emily in her earpiece.

"Did you stop for coffee on the way?" Emily asked her. She could see through the visual on Angela that she was glaring at her. "Nevermind. Swing up park, you'll get to meet them."

Emily flew around the corner of a building with a pack of Chitauri right behind her. The quinjet past the tower and saw Apollo vs. Sigyn. Merida was flying the jet, Angela was shooting the machine gun at the flying Chitauri as they made it to Stark Towers.

"Miss. Stark, we have more incoming." Jarvis told Emily.

"Well then we'll keep them busy." Emily told Jarvis as she continued to fight the aliens.

Merida flew the jet just up Stark Towers and the RedHead saw Sigyn knock Apollo over.

"Angela..." Merida muttered.

"I see her." Angela said as she started to shoot her. Sigyn looked up and shot the jet completely busting it. as it was going down, Sigyn smirked.

"Look at this!" Apollo said as he got up and showed her the wrecked city. "Look all around you. You think this would all end with your rule?"

"It's too late." Sigyn said trying to look innocent. But that look wiped off of her face. "The war just started."

Apollo body-checked Sigyn to the ground. At this point, boys not allowed to beat up girls wasn't a thought. Sigyn blew a kiss to her dear cousin before jumping off the building and landing on one of the Chitauri flying skis.

Merida turned the jet to the middle of the road and crashed. When the systems shut down, Merida and Angela removed their radio systems, grabbed their weapons and exited the jet with Xavier in front of them.

"We have to get back up there!" Xavier exclaimed as they were trying to run back up to the tower.

As they we're running, a metallic roar stopped them. Merida, Xavier and Angela looked up and saw something different come out of the portal. It was a Chitauri dragon covered in a metal armor. The trio stayed shocked as it flew next to a building and more Chitauri aliens poured out of it and scaled the building.

"Oh my god..." Merida muttered as she pulled out an arrow.

* * *

**Yeah, don't mind adding the extra line at the end. I just thought it would be a better ending to the chapter.**


	16. Some Assembly Required

**Sorry for the late update, but I was busy finishing The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games. (Thank God that's done). Now, I'm going to finish this, continue writing Graduation Mishap (although I have no clue where I'm going with that one). On the bright side, I published a new story called ****In The Life Of Emily Stark****. (Check that out!)**

* * *

_"We have to get back up there!" Xavier exclaimed as they were trying to run back up to the tower._

_As they we're running, a metallic roar stopped them. Merida, Xavier and Angela looked up and saw something different come out of the portal. It was a Chitauri dragon covered in a metal armor. The trio stayed shocked as it flew next to a building and more Chitauri aliens poured out of it and scaled the building._

_"Oh my god..." Merida muttered as she pulled out an arrow._

Chapter 16: Some Assembly Required

"Stark, you seeing this?" Xavier asked her.

Emily flew by one of the dragons and had a 'what the hell is that?' look on her face. "Seeing." She replied as she flew right beside it. "Still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted." Emily scanned the dragon closely. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

* * *

"Look at this!" Apollo exclaimed at Sigyn as they noticed the burning alien-filled city. "Look around you! Do you think this will ever end with your rule?!"

"It is too late." Sigyn told him attempting to sound innocent. As if none of this was her fault. "You cannot stop it now."

"Yes we can." Apollo said. He still believed in his dear cousin although she was driven to the bad side. "Together."

Sigyn gave him a compassionate look as she stabbed a key in his waist. Apollo dropped his axe and fell back. Sigyn walked to the ledge of the balcony and looked back at Apollo who simply threw the key on the ground. Before he could attack her, Sigyn blew him a kiss before jumping off the ledge and landing on one of the Chitauri aircrafts.

* * *

Xavier ran beside Angela and Merida who noticed Sigyn flying by.

"There are civilians trapped in buildings." Merida told him.

As she flew by, many explosions followed her. He knew that many civilians down there would need help. Angela got up and began shooting aliens non-stop with her guns.

"Civilians need help down there." Xavier said to Merida. "Too risky for them to handle alone." He noticed that many Chitauri landed right in front of them ready to attack.

"Go Xavier." Angela said. "We'll take care of these."

"You think you can hold these off?" He asked Merida.

"No." She replied. Xavier stared at her with a concerned look. "I know I hold these off."

Merida immediately pulled out an arrow and shot it in one of their chests as Angela continued shooting with her guns.

Xavier jumped off one of the ledges they we're on and landed on top of a bus with aliens shooting at him. Once he reached the edge of the bus, he did a massive jump off as the bus exploded.

As Angela was shooting away, Merida was unloading a bus of people and pointing to where they should go. Once she managed to open the door, she let the people go free and ran up to Angela.

She began to shoot arrows alongside her.

"So this is what our parents did while we we're at school." Angela stated.

"Now it's what we do." Merida replied as she looked around her.

Xavier continued his little journey towards the authorities. He was jumping over cars, cabs and passing civilians running past him. Once he reached the police, they gave him weird looks and even pointed their guns at him but he didn't care.

"I need men in buildings. There are many civilians who are at the verge of entering the line of fire. You take them to the subway or even a basement. But just keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" One of the police asked.

Xavier smiled at him. "Because I'm The Captain." He threw his shield making it knock down three Chitauri aliens and his shield ricocheted back in his hand."

The police man turned around to his troops impressed. "I need men in those buildings. Lead those people away from the streets. We're going to start a perimeter all the way from 39th Street."

* * *

Emily took a sharp turn at a building and saw a dragon. She made some sparks with her suit to gain its attention. Emily stopped and noticed it was now following her.

"Well, I got its attention. Was there a Step 2?"

* * *

Merida knocked a Chitauri off of its feet with her bow, twirled an arrow in her hand and stabbed an arrow through its chest. Angela did a handstand and spun around and knocked two of them over. One of The Chitauri rammed itself into Merida sending her to the ground. Angela grabbed hold of one of their scepters and shot one of them over. She spun around and shot another one of them.

Merida stabbed an arrow into the chest of the Chitauri that was on top of her and got up. Angela continued whacking the Chitauri around her with the scepter she had. More of them kept on falling from the sky towards them and shooting. Merida slid down on the ground and shot an arrow. She then kneeled on the ground and continued to shoot from there.

As two of them were approaching, Xavier jumped from the top of a car knocking them over as Apollo fell from the sky electrocuting the rest in that general area.

"What's happening upstairs?" Xavier asked Apollo.

"The forcefield surrounding the field is impenetrable." Apollo replied.

"Apollo's right." Emily said via the earpiece. "We have to deal with these guys first."

"How do we do this?" Angela asked.

"As a team." Xavier responded looking to the skies at how much there were and so little of them.

"I have unfinished business with Sigyn." Apollo stated.

"Oh yeah?" Merida asked him rhetorically as she rearranged her arrows. "You're not the only one."

"Save it." Xavier snapped at her. "Sigyn's just going to keep this battle focused on us and that's what we need. Without her, those things could run wild and that's the worst that could happen. We have Stark on top, she's -"

He heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Xavier turned around and saw Daniel Banner arriving on a motorcycle wearing scraps. It was about time he showed up. The whole group walked up to him as Daniel casually approached them.

"So, this all seems horrible." Daniel stated referring to the current state the city was in.

"I've seen worse." Angela said implying the hulk she faced back on the helicarrier.

"I'm sorry."

"Actually, we could use a little worse." She smiled at him.

"Stark, we got him." Xavier told Emily through his earpiece.

"Banner?" She asked.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Emily turned from the building and was approaching the road they were on with a dragon right behind her. They all readied their weapons as Angela just stood there confused.

"Ok, how the hell is that a party?" Angela asked rhetorically.

Daniel turned back to them before making his was towards the dragon still human.

"Dr. Banner." Xavier stopped him. "Now might be a really good time to suit up."

"That's my secret Cap." Daniel said as he continued to walk up to it. "I'm always angry."

In an instant, Daniel hulked out and slammed that dragon with his big green fist. The dragon's tail was flipping over and was about to hit the remaining team.

"Hold on." Emily said as she shot a missile into its open flesh. Xavier and Angela hid behind his shield, Apollo shielded his eyes as Merida ducked behind a taxi and the dragon exploded. As the metal parts drifted off, the Chitauri aliens scaled a building and squealed at them.

In response, the team formatted.

The Hulk roared, Merida raised an arrow, Apollo spun his axe, Angela reloaded her guns, Xavier adjusted his shield as Emily landed beside him.

Now the team was assembled and it was time to finish this.

* * *

**Don't mind about the 'I'm always angry' but I couldn't think of another way to phrase it so I went with that.**


	17. Fight As One

Chapter 17: Fight As One 

Sigyn watched from the city tops and scowled. The whole team was now assembled. Even The Hulk was here. Now, this just began.

"Send the rest..."

At that instant reaction, more of the dragons were flying out of the portal.

"Guys..." Merida said gaining their attention.

"Call it Spangles." Emily demanded. Xavier didn't even care she just called him that.

"Alright, listen up." Xavier commanded. "Until we can close that portal, we just have to deal with whatever's in the city. Barton, I want you on that roof with your eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Merida nodded her head. "Stark, you have the perimeter, if anything tries to leave the city, turn it back or just blast it."

"Could you give me a lift?" Merida asked Emily.

"Sure." Emily said as she made her way over to the RedHead. She got a good grip on her. "Clench up Katniss." Merida nodded her head as the flew off.

"Apollo, you have to try to slow down the incoming." Xavier continued his plan. "You have the lightning, electrocute their dear asses." Apollo swung his axe around and flew off. Xavier looked at Angela. "You and me, stay here. Keep the fighting on ground. And Hulk," The Hulk faced him and Xavier thought of the only logical thing for him to do. "Smash."

The Hulk smiled at him before jumping to a building. He smashed all the Chitauri in its sight as he continued to go all over the city.

* * *

Apollo flew to the top of The Empire State building and had his eyes on the portal. He lifted his axe in the air and called the lightning towards him. Many bolts were scaling the building, breaking its windows and he finally sent it all flying towards the portal.

He killed a couple of aliens and about 3 big dragon.

* * *

_Back At SHIELD_

Bethany was watching all of the news programs and seeing the damage happening throughout the city. Project: New Generation was her hope for the new world. They we're made for this. She hoped they wouldn't let the city down. Or let her down.

"Director." Agent Jessica Hill approached her. Her tone settled that this wasn't going to be pleasant. "The Council is on."

Bethany took a deep breath as she shut down her programs.

* * *

Merida was one knee and shot the arrow. "Stark..." She said through her earpiece. Merida stood up and shot another arrow from her roof ledge. "You know you have a lot of strays right behind you."

"I know." Emily replied. "Just trying to, you know, keep them away from the streets."

"I doubt they give a shit." She replied as she shot an arrow without looking and exploded one of the aircrafts. "Find a tight corner."

"I will do that." Emily said as she continued to fly in the city with those Chitauri behind her.

Merida held an arrow firm in her bow as she was crouched on the ground. She was focused on something else but shot that arrow into the Chitauri aircraft making it burn and fall apart.

One of those aircrafts flew in front of Emily and she blasted it onto the road. She turned and entered the indoor parking lot of a building with those aliens still behind her. Emily flew out and made a turn before crashing into a building. Well, one of the Chitauri that was following her crashed into her. She entered another tunnel and once she reached the end, Emily quickly turned and stayed there and watched the remaining Chitauri crash into the building across from her.

"Dealt with." Emily told Merida. "What else you got?"

"Apollo's taking on a squadron on 6th." Merida told her.

"And he didn't invite me?"

* * *

A Chitauri dragon was about to fly through a building with many office working civilians still inside. But to their luck, the hulk came through the other way and smashed his way through. He jumped through the window and was attempting to drive the Chitauri dragon to the ground.

* * *

On the streets, Angela was slammed onto a car by one of The Chitauri. She slid to the right as she allowed it to stab the scepter into the car she was on. Angela kicked it over and gained the scepter to shoot it over. Angela turned around and had the scepter pointed at Xavier who just arrived.

Angela threw the scepter on the ground and Xavier noticed her face was covered in cuts and blood and her blonde hair was in a messed up bun.

"Xavier, none of this is going to matter unless we close that portal." Angela told him.

"Guns won't touch it." Xavier mentioned to her. "You have an idea?"

"Well, maybe it's not always about guns."

Xavier looked at her and realized what she was planning to do. Not to mention more Chitauri were landing where they were. "If you're heading up there, you're going to need a ride."

"I have a ride." She referred to the aircrafts flying above them. "I could use a boost."

"Be careful sis." Xavier backed away and got a firm grip on his shield. He could see that she was ready for this. "You still sure about this?"

"Yeah, riding an alien aircraft was on my bucketlist as a teen."

She shot him a smile to boost his confidence in her. Angela ran, jumped on a car and landed on Xavier's shield. The second she landed on it, Xavier boosted her up and she got a grip on one of the aircrafts. As she flew off, Xavier realized that he had a bunch of aliens to beat up.

* * *

Angela managed to climb on top of the aircraft. She kicked off one of the Chitauri and continued to climb until she was behind the pilot of it. Once she had her grip, she jumped on the pilot's back.

"Ok..." She muttered. "Turn..." She made the aircraft turn left and nearly skinned a building. "Too much left!"

As Angela continued her journey, Emily flew past her shooting flying aliens in her way. Emily made it down to the streets where she saw Xavier kicking some over.

Emily sent a repulsive ray which deflected off of Xavier's shield and shot down two of them. She flew back up in the air and knocked over the ones scaling the building. On that building ledge was Merida. The RedHead shot an arrow at an alien that was about to climb over her ledge. She ducked a blast from them and got back on her feet to shoot an explosive arrow at the ones that shot her.

As usual, the arrow hit them and sent them down.

A Chitauri dragon passed by and the hulk was smashing away. Apollo joined him and was slashing them with his axe. The Hulk ripped off some of its metal armor and stabbed it in his body. Apollo electrified his axe and slammed that metal.

It sent the dragon down and crashed right through what used to be a train station.

Apollo and The Hulk stood on the dragon proud of what they did. Although someone still carried a grudge from the Helicarrier. The Hulk punched Apollo off of the dragon.

* * *

Xavier was on the ground with a Chitauri scepter on his chest. He pushed that away and slammed The Chitauri away.

"Cap, the bank on 42nd." Merida told him. "They cornered too many civilians in there."

"I'm on it."

He arrived at the bank and saw a group of Chitauri on a level above the many civilians below. One of them had a bomb ready to blow. Xavier threw his shield at him and ducked when two of them began to shoot at him. Xavier kicked a table knocking the ones shooting at him over. Xavier ran over and punched it in the face and snapped its neck.

"Everyone get the hell out of here!" He exclaimed as he threw one of the aliens down to them.

A Chitauri snuck up behind Xavier and ripped off the mask as Xavier elbowed him. When he saw another Chitauri was about to shoot, Xavier flipped over him and allowed the Chitauri to get shot.

He heard the bomb and noticed that it was about to blow. The Chitauri picked up the bomb as Xavier grabbed his shield. The second the bomb was about to blow, Xavier jumped and flew out of the second story of the bank to land right on top of a car.

He made his way off and saw the civilians evacuate the bank with the authorities help. He did his best to ignore the pain that car gave him as he looked out to the city.

* * *

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision..."


	18. Doubts

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN AMERICA! And Happy Independence Day towards my American readers. (I'm Canadian).**

* * *

Chapter 18: Doubts

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision." The Councilwoman told Bethany.

"I noticed that the Council has made a decision." Bethany replied being in an angry mood. "But knowing that, it's a fucked up decision and I've decided to just ignore it."

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs." The Councilman said. "If we scramble the jet -"

"That is the island of Manhattan!" Bethany exclaimed with Jessica listening close by. "There is an entre civilian population out there not to mention my team who is trying to defend them. Until I'm 100% sure they can't handle it, I will not order a nuclear strike against all of them!"

"If we don't hold them down, we'll lose everything."

"Judging by that, I'm sure we already did."

She closed their conversation.

* * *

Angela continued flying on her aircraft until she noticed a shot that almost hit her. She turned around and saw Sigyn on the same aircraft shooting at her.

"Oh, it's you..." Angela gritted through her teeth. She looked around and saw Merida nearby. "Barton!"

Merida looked at her with shock. "Angela, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Uh, little help!"

Merida clicked her bow and placed an arrow in it. She held it close to her face as she saw Angela's aircraft along with Sigyn close by shooting at her. "I got her." As soon as Sigyn was in the opening, Merida let the arrow fly. Sigyn caught the flashing arrow and looked at the RedHead with an 'are you serious' look. Merida smiled and waved at her as she pushed a button on her bow making the arrow explode.

Sigyn flew off and landed on the balcony of Stark Towers. Meanwhile, Angela took a backflip off of her aircraft and rolled on the roof of Stark Towers.

Sigyn looked up and saw The Hulk charging at her. He slammed her through the window and she slumped on the floor. Before the hulk could smash her she stood up.

"Enough!" Sigyn exclaimed. The Hulk stopped to listen to her. "You are all beneath me. I am a queen you brainless creature and I will not be tolerated by a -"

The Hulk interrupted Sigyn by picking her up and smashing her on the ground. The rule of boys hitting girls was excused at this point. He slammed her one last time before walking off.

"Some queen..." The Hulk murmured as he left Sigyn to whine on the ground.

* * *

Angela walked up to The Tesseract's portal wondering how to shut it off.

"The scepter..." Dr. Selvig muttered.

She turned around and saw him on the ground. Angela walked up to him. "Doctor?"

"The scepter. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault, you we're under Sigyn's spell following her commands. You didn't know what you we're doing."

"Actually, I think I did. I built it in a safety key to cut the power source if needed."

"Sigyn's scepter...?"

"May be able to close the portal." He looked to the ground where the balcony of Stark Towers was. "And it's right below me."

* * *

Emily flew alongside a dragon hitting it with her lasers. They weren't potent enough.

"Ma'am, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis told her.

Emily nodded her head as she flew ahead of it and was now in front of it.

"Jarvis, you know the tale of Jonah, right?" She asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't consider him a role model in this case."

"Well, you better." She said as she flew right inside of the dragon. Once she was right in the middle, she exploded it and smashed right through a bus shelter and slammed into a cab. As she stumbled to get up again, Chitauri aliens were shooting her down.

* * *

Merida shot an alien behind her. She noticed one coming up from the ledge and reached in her quiver for an arrow. But she had none left. Instead, she whacked it with her bow and kicked it over the edge.

She turned around and looked to the skies to see a bunch of alien aircrafts coming towards her. Merida pulled out the arrow she shot in the alien and placed it in her quiver to change it's head. Once the aliens started shooting at her, Merida jumped on the ledge and off of the building while pulling out that arrow.

She quickly placed it in her bow and shot it at the wall. The new grappling hook arrow attached on the ledge and Merida scaled the building and smashed through a window and rolled on top of shards of glass. The RedHead winced in pain as she reconciled herself.

* * *

On a rooftop, the hulk continued his usual smashing and even kicked over one of the Chitauri. When he looked to the sky, hundreds of Chitauri aircrafts had their guns pointed at him and continuously shot overpowering him.

He roared as he got shot to the ground.

* * *

_Back At SHIELD_

"Director!" Jessica exclaimed as she was frantically pressing buttons on her screen. "We have a road bird in motion." Bethany knew the rotten council was up to this. "Anyone on the deck, we have a road bird. We have to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!"

Bethany made it to the deck with an Airtonic RPG-7 in her hand. She saw the plane slowly leaving. She made her aim and fired. Her shot hit the plane canceling it's departure. But to her shock, the real plane with the nuclear bomb flew off. Bethany pulled out her pistol and realized that it was too late. It was already gone.

"Stark." She called in her earpiece. "Can you hear me? You have a nuke on it's way to the city."

"How long?" Emily asked as a Chitauri slammed her to the ground.

"3 minutes max. If it blows, it'll wipe out Manhattan."

"Jarvis, put everything we have in the thrusters!" She commanded as she blasted over a Chitauri and flew off.

* * *

Without the other members knowing of the bomb, they continued to fight. Apollo caught his axe and knocked over some Chitauri as Xavier was bashing them over with his shield. When Xavier turned around, one of the Chitauri shot him and he fell to the ground.

As they continued to shoot, Apollo deflected the shots. He summoned lightning and sent it towards all of them. When he threw his axe somewhere else, he looked at Xavier and lent him a hand to help him up.

"You ready for another fight?" He asked him as Xavier held his side. Apollo could tell that it hurt.

"Why?" Xavier asked. "You giving up?"

Apollo smirked at him as he called back his axe.


	19. Sacrifices

**For those of you wondering, I'm going to finish this story before I update my other stories.**

**And yes, I know that 'Sigyn' was technically Loki's wife and his daughter is named 'Hela'. But in my opinion, Sigyn is a cooler name.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Sacrifices

Dr. Selvig raised his computer as Angela stood in front of the forcefield with Sigyn's scepter now in her hand.

"Right in the crown." He instructed.

Angela pressed the tip of the scepter against the forcefield with all of her might. It glowed around the pressure and eventually went through. It was working.

"I can close it!" She exclaimed with joy in her earpiece. "Does anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Xavier exclaimed her. This was finally going to end!

"No, don't." Emily said.

"Stark, these thing are still coming!"

"Well, I got a nuke coming in and it's about to blow in less than a minute." She explained as she caught sight of the bomb. "And I know just where it should blow and who it should kill."

Emily swerved underneath the bridge, flew back up and was now following the bomb. Just as it reached the edge of the city, Emily got a grip of the bomb and was flying through the streets.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip, right?" Xavier said. Although, Emily heard him say something different. It was what he said earlier that kind of bounced back and forth in her mind at the moment.

_"There are people like that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the one to make the sacrifice play, to lay on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_

Well, this was her sacrifice play. Her heart was racing a mile per minute as she was getting closer. Once she reached her tower, she made the turn and flew past Angela. Her alongside Xavier, Apollo, Merida and even The Hulk we're watching as she entered the portal. Everyone did a sigh of relief as the bomb entered the portal. They we're just waiting on Emily to fly right back out.

* * *

Emily flew into the portal and saw the humongous mother ship of the Chitauri with a hundred more incoming. Her breathing became shallow and Jarvis got disconnected. Her suit was shutting down on her. So she let the bomb go and began to fall back to Earth.

As she was falling back to Earth, her thrusters flew off. Emily watched as the bomb hit the mother ship right in the heart and exploded killing every remaining alien here and on Earth tying up all loose ends for the team. Emily smiled at the thought of every dead alien, civilization moving on, peace on Earth and much more positive ideas as her chocolate-brown eyes closed.

* * *

From the streets, the remaining team members looked up at the portal anticipating Emily to come out soon. She had to come back. She was a Stark, she was unpredictable.

"Come on Stark." They all muttered.

But it was too late. They all heard the explosion and no human coming out. It was her sacrifice made for the team, the world. Xavier felt wrong about what he told the brunette earlier. She was the one to make the sacrifice play. And she did.

"Just close it." Xavier told Angela. Emily Stark was gone.

Angela looked back up at the portal hesitantly before she shoved the scepter into the crown of the portal. It shot up and closed in on itself.

All of them looked to the ground sad. The battle was won, but a teammate was lost. Until, at the very last second, before the portal shut for good, something just made it. The thing was an Iron Girl suit. Emily's Iron Girl suit.

The team was ecstatic watching her fall through. She lived. She made it. But they noticed that she wasn't flying or anything. Just falling.

"Damn those Starks..." Xavier muttered to himself.

"She's not slowing down." Apollo stated spinning his axe preparing to catch her.

But as she was coming closer, the hulk came out of nowhere and caught her. He scaled a building with Emily in his arms and came crashing to the ground. He got up and placed Emily beside him. Xavier and Apollo quickly ran over. They both knelt beside her. Apollo flipped her right side up and removed her faceplate.

They just saw her with her eyes closed. Xavier leaned in closer to listen for breathing or even a pulse and there was none. She was gone. Xavier and Apollo just looked at each other as the hulk rose up and roared in her face.

Emily's immediately opened and she started gasping for breath. That roar jump started her heart. The hulk roared again as Emily looked at Xavier and Apollo who were kneeling beside her.

"What the fuck was that?!" She asked them. "Please tell me neither of you kissed me."

Xavier took a few breaths and looked back at her not feeling offended at all. He was too happy to be. "We just won."

Emily laid back in relief. It was finally over!

"Alright yay! You guys, we survived this!" She exclaimed with a boatful of excitement. "This shit is completely done! You know, we can just skip tomorrow; take a day - or month. Any of you tried souvlaki? I have no idea what it is, but I saw some place down the street while flying that nuke and it sounds legit."

Apollo shook his head. "This souvlaki sounds interesting. But we are not finished yet."

Emily frowned. "Then souvlaki later."

* * *

Sigyn, still in Stark Towers, stumbled on a stair step knowing of her defeat. Her army has failed her, but more importantly, she failed herself and her throne worthy.

She turned around and saw the whole team behind her with their stone faces plastered on. Merida had an arrow pointed directly at her face, Angela was holding the scepter, and the rest were prepared to attack if necessary. All of them were battered and bruised with cuts everywhere but all the scars left behind were just a new memory added to their life, or as teenage Angela would word it, 'another checkmark on a bucketlist'. Sigyn just stared at them hopeless. She didn't know what to do at this point.

"If it is all the same to you." Sigyn looked at all of them. But mainly Emily. "I'll take your advice now."

While the hulk was growling behind her, Emily couldn't help but crack a smirk.


	20. Commitments

**Bit of fluff between Emily/Daniel and Merida/Apollo. And I added dialogue between the goodbye scene cause it's the only thing I feel somewhat creative about. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Commitments

The team was out of their hero get-up, now wearing jeans and normal everyday clothing to meet up in the middle of a park. They all exited their cars or motorcycle and exchanged their good-byes. Angela and Merida gave the group their bags as Sigyn stood in the middle with a mouth guard on her face. Sigyn rolled her eyes as the group of mortals plus Apollo said goodbyes. The boys shook hands as the girls exchanged hugs with each other.

Xavier and Emily hugged although they hated each other in the beginning.

"See you around Spangles." Emily told him.

Xavier couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even care that she made fun of him. "Later, Stark. You know, you did great. I guess you are the one to make a sacrifice play after all."

Emily laughed back although that made her heart race a bit faster. Not because of love; more of fear. She didn't know what was happening, but just shrugged it off.

Apollo basically crammed Merida with hug for her. But when they parted, they both looked at each other.

"I do not think we have officially met." Apollo told her. He stuck out his hand. "Apollo Foster."

Merida shook his hand and smirked at him making sure her face wouldn't blush as red as her hair. "SHIELD Agent Merida Barton."

"Until the next time." He smiled and lightly kissed her hand.

When they walked off, Merida headed beside Angela and put on her sunglasses. "Did he just flirt with me?"

Angela slapped her arm for fun. "Oh...Merida." She started with her smile flashing. "He's good. Very good. Not to mention handsome." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "For god's sake Merida, he's a freaking soon-to-be king from another world."

"Shut up!" Merida exclaimed as she slapped The Blonde's arm.

"What? I just got a hug."

Daniel walked up to Emily who was already smiling at him. She forgot to thank him for catching her back at the battle. Daniel opened his arms for a hug. Emily walked over and instead of hugging him, she placed a kiss on his lips. She just smacked it right on. Daniel looked at her with shock as she rose her eyebrows.

He didn't know how to react. "Wow." He stated as he began to laugh. Not to offend Emily or anything, he was just surprised. "That was unexpected."

"Well I didn't expect you to catch me..." Emily suddenly drifted off. She didn't know why. Probably from her sudden lack of breath. "...from the worm...hole."

"Emily, you alright?" Daniel asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She immediately responded. "Just fine." She lied about that. She wasn't alright. Something inside of her was acting up and she didn't know what to do about it.

When Angela hugged her brother, to them, it was a temporary goodbye. Of course they're going to be seeing each other again. They just haven't hugged like this since they were teenagers.

"Where are you off to now?" Xavier asked her adventurous twin. "Who are you going to freelance for now?"

"SHIELD." Angela replied. "And not freelance. Stay there permanently."

"Really?"

"You are now talking to SHIELD Agent Angela Rogers."

* * *

The group gathered in a circle around Sigyn. Merida gave her a cold-hearted glare through her sunglasses as Daniel placed The Tesseract in its case. That Cube was going back to where it belongs and will remain for the years to come.

Apollo held out the case towards Sigyn. She simply rolled her eyes as she grabbed the case. Apollo gave them all a last wave as he turned the case and made a portal that sent him and Sigyn back to Asgard. They looked up until they were all just looking at the blue sky.

Once he was gone, they all lastly waved to each other before heading to their vehicles. Xavier rode off on his motorcycle, Angela and Merida we're heading back to SHIELD in the authorized SHIELD vehicle and Emily was taking Daniel in her red convertible to the newly damaged Stark Towers.

Project: New Generation was temporarily on hold; or maybe they're done. Who knew what would happen to them next?

* * *

_SHIELD_

As the team we're sharing their goodbyes, Bethany was back at SHIELD talking once again with The Council. She was proud that her plan about them worked.

"Where is Project: New Generation now?" Councilmember #3 asked.

"I'm not tracking them down at the moment." Bethany replied. "I would say that they earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is right where it belongs. Out of our reach."

"That's not your call." Councilmember #1 told her. Like she didn't know that.

"I know it's not. It's not yours either. I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."

"So you let him take the Tesseract and the war criminal Sigyn who should be paying up for her crime?"

"Oh, I think she will be."

"I don't think you understand what you just started." Councilmember #2 said to her. "Letting those people loose in this world. They're dangerous."

Bethany smiled. "They sure are. They always were and always will be. But now, the world just knows about this...Every world knows about it."

"What was the whole point of this?" Councilmember #1 asked her. "A measly statement?"

"No..." She replied. "A commitment."

* * *

Bethany, now done with the Council, walked out on the Helicarrier and looked out to the sky as Jessica walked up to her.

"Director?" She asked. "How does it work out now? They've gone their separate ways; pretty extremely far." She referred to Apollo being in a different universe with no possible way of contacting him. "If we get into another situation like this, what happens then?"

"They'll be coming back."

"You're sure about that?" Bethany nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because we'll need them to..."

* * *

Emily sat on the edge of her tower with her feet dangling over the city. Many workers were fixing the tower behind her to bring it back to how it started. She was trying to figure out why she almost spazzed out when they we're all saying good-bye. Her breathing would get shallow and her heart races faster just when one of them even brought up anything to do with the battle.

Daniel approached her with a coffee from Starbucks and sat beside her. She smiled and took a sip. Hazelnut Macchiato, just like she wanted. Reminded her of happiness which the city now had.

"So, are you going to fix your name on the tower?" He asked referring the remaining letter, A. The other letters got blasted off by the aliens and were somewhere on the streets.

Emily thought about it for a bit. "No."

"Why? Isn't your last name Stark?"

"It is. But 'A' will stand for our parents, The Avengers. The people who prepared us till this very day. It's going to be the momentum of them. Without them, we would have never existed to follow in their footsteps..."

* * *

**The stories not finished yet. I still have two more chapters...**

**And if you're wondering about Emily and what's happening...just think _Iron Man_ 3 plus she inherited most of her traits from Tony...**


	21. Souvlaki

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. Yet I managed to do so with the help from Lupin fan1 who gave me some ideas on what to write for their dialogue and a picture I saw on Instagram.**

**Warning: Talking...more talking...a bit of a sibling argument...and talking**

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter takes place BEFORE their goodbyes!**

Chapter 21: Souvlaki

_ Any of you tried souvlaki? I have no idea what it is, but I saw some place down the street while flying that nuke and it sounds legit."_

_Apollo shook his head. "This souvlaki sounds interesting. But we are not finished yet."_

_Emily frowned. "Then souvlaki later."_

Before they all said their goodbyes and all that, Emily suggested souvlaki and that's what they did right after Merida pointed that arrow right at her. The six heroes walked in the mini restaurant with pride. It was kind of broken from the battle, but still looked functional.

"Hello?" Emily called.

The chef walked out and smiled at them. "What can I get you?"

"Six souvlakis." Emily replied. "Whatever that is."

* * *

The six of them were sitting there awkwardly. Of course, they knew each other for about a day, didn't get along at first, fought against aliens with each other, but the question was, what did they have in common?

"So..." Angela said starting a conversation. "Where are you off to after this?"

"Staying here." Emily stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Xavier said shocked. "I expected you to go travelling around the world."

"I have a badly damaged tower to fix." Emily told him. "There are many broken windows, balcony, my name and a Sigyn-sized dent in my floor. Thank you for that Daniel."

"Oh, you're welcome." Daniel smiled at her.

"Speaking of Sigyn, where is she?" Merida asked.

"Outside." Apollo replied seeming confident.

"Don't you think she's going to escape?" Angela asked. The girl did try to take over the world with aliens for crying out loud.

"I chained her to a pole...with my axe on top of her. Trust me, she's not going anywhere."

"What about you Angela?" Xavier asked his sister. Now everyone was wondering what she was doing.

"What about me?"

"You going anywhere?"

"I'm going everywhere." She replied with no hesitation. "It's kind of my job as a freelance agent."

"Angela, you're going to get yourself killed."

"If I survived an alien invasion, not to mention doing a backflip off of an alien aircraft onto a rooftop, I'm pretty capable of kicking a few douchebags."

"Look, I'm just trying to..."

"Oh...sibling fight!" Emily stated with excitement.

"Shut up Stark!" Both of the Rogers twins yelled at her. Besides continuing their argument, they both just remained silent.

"At least you're both not fighting." Apollo smirked at Emily. Emily smiled back as the Rogers twins both sank back in their seats.

"Angela, you should just stay with me." Merida suggested. "Well, stay at SHIELD. You can be my partner in crime stopping."

"I'll think about that." Angela said.

"Who cares where we all go." Daniel said. The group felt that he was going to give some heart-warming speech. "We'll all see each other again. The world is filling up with people who can't be leveled. Sure, the Tesseract is going back to Asgard, but there will be more threats by people who want to do a world domination. But when they do attack, it'll be different from when Sigyn attacked."

"How?" Merida asked him.

"We'll be there."

* * *

**Yeah...that was a short chapter. But it'll be worth it since the next chapter (which is the last chapter) is about 2000 words**


	22. Aftermath Support

**Kind of incorporated a little Iron Man 3 in here with the whole anxiety. Mainly because I can't stand leaving this story. I'm actually proud of it. And maybe, just maybe, I ripped another scene off of Iron Man 3. Guilty as charged but that movie next to The Avengers is pure genius!**

**It will be how they are dealing with the aftermath of the battle (minus Apollo since he's, you know, in Asgard and can probably cope with this easier than the others)**

**You could call it a very long after-credits scene as if this was a Marvel film**

* * *

Chapter 22: Aftermath Support 

Emily has been having trouble cooperating with the whole mishap with New York. Nightmares, anxiety attacks and even some PTSD. It's been a week since the attack of New York and she couldn't sleep; although she knew the remaining team members were probably able to. The second she would close her eyes was when she felt as if she was back in the dark space inside the portal and closed her eyes then. Emily knew that she needed help; but she felt as if no psychologist or therapist can help her with this. They never experienced what she went through or saw what she did.

During the nights where she couldn't sleep; which was basically any night that ended with Y, she would go to her living room and just sit there with all of the lights on. The attack made her hate the dark. Not be scared of it; just hate it in general. Usually, when she was a little girl and had nightmares, her mom and dad would be comforting her and telling her it was just another dream and to sleep it off. But this she couldn't just shrug off her shoulders. Closing her eyes to sleep made her have an anxiety attack being scared she was going to die just like in the portal. Sadly, she no longer had parents to hug. She was alone.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" She asked. Technically, she had Jarvis, but you can't hug an invisible voice.

"It is approximately 2:37 am." He replied. Emily just shrugged her shoulders. Her gut is telling her to talk to someone, yet again, she knew no therapist or psychologist that fought aliens, flew into space, fought a demigod and ate with that same demigod.

"How many hours have I been awake?"

"Well, you have been at 42 hours without sleep and have been drinking coffee non-stop."

"What should I do? You're all I can talk to."

"Talk to someone who knows what you're going through."

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's the problem!" She exclaimed. "There is nobody that is -" She realized that there were people. Five other people who could relate to her and four she could actually call. "Jarvis, I know who to call."

"Whom?"

"Call freakin' Project: New Generation, minus Apollo who's in Asgard and tell them that I don't care about the time!"

"Alright, Miss. Stark."

* * *

_About 3:00 am_

Emily was sitting on her couch and turned around when she saw her elevator opened. She walked up in her dark purple pajamas and saw her first guest, Angela Rogers. She was wearing a navy blue track suit with black puma shoes and had her blonde hair in a messy bun. Emily seemed wide-awake whereas Angela looked like she could drop dead and sleep.

"What the hell do you want Stark?" Angela asked as she made her way over to the couch and just sat down. Emily assumed that she was going to fall back asleep.

"I'm glad to see you too." Emily replied as the doors opened and out walked Daniel Banner. He looked at the brunette with a face wondering why she even bothered calling him. He actually bothered to wear jeans and a dark green t-shirt with a black sweater and brought the coffee that she requested.

"Why Emily?" He asked. Like Angela, he wanted to drop dead.

"Just join Angela on the couch." Daniel made his way over and sat across from the Blonde. "And thanks for the coffee."

Xavier suddenly arrived wearing sweatpants and a grey hoodie. He glared at Emily who was waving at him. "Why 3:00 in the morning?!"

"Someone's cranky." She replied as she led him to the couches. He sat beside his sister as they all waited for the last person to arrive. Emily smiled as Merida walked through the doors. She looked exhausted like the rest of them. She was wearing all black with matching boots which made her red curls stand out even more.

"You better have a good reason." Merida threatened as she sat next to Xavier. "And maybe you'll stay alive."

* * *

_About 3:15 am_

"Ok Stark, we're all here." Xavier said. "Why did you call us?"

Emily just stood in front of them and looked at every one of their tired faces. "Nothing's been the same for me since last week. After that battle, I'm all fucked up."

"You think it's all peachy for us?" Angela asked her. "People change after wars. Especially this one against aliens. Face it Stark, we're all fucked."

"Yeah, I know." Emily said as she sat beside Daniel. "But guys, I can't sleep."

"You know, I would have been asleep." Xavier told her.

"Shut up." Emily glared at him. "The thing is, at this point, I've gone about 43 hours without sleep." Now, they all looked concerned; even Xavier. "And when I did sleep, I had nightmares. Sometimes when I just shut my eyes I see the Chitauri mother ship exploding."

"Emily, you should see a doctor about this." Daniel told her. "Why us?"

"For starters, you Daniel, are a doctor." Daniel was about to object when she kept on talking. "And I'm talking to you. I just want people who know what I've been through. That's where the four of you fall in. Mainly cause I can't make a long distance call to a different world."

"I'm not that kind of Doctor."

"But seriously guys..."

Merida stood up and walked beside Emily. "You know Stark, I feel what you're going through. Yes, the battle did affect me."

"It did?" Angela asked her.

"Yeah. Not as bad as Emily but it did. Sigyn brainwashed me and I let her. There are days and nights where I still can't accept the fact that I was on her side for even a minute and almost killed all of you. But Emily, I somehow got over it. You want to know how?" Emily nodded her head. "Because I remembered that we won that battle."

"Sigyn gave me a talk-down when I was trying to pry out her plan." Angela explained. "She basically explained my whole life. I lied and killed in various services of liars and killers. But I pretended to be separate to have my own code. Which was all true. Of course, I couldn't believe I spent my whole life doing that and that's why I'm permanently back at SHIELD."

"Just accept that." Xavier told her. "Stark, we're all fucked. I know that you can't sleep and trust me, we've all been through hell. In fact, I didn't even know what to do with my life. All I did was punch a punching bag past midnight."

Emily nodded her head and smiled at them. She wasn't crazy after all.

"The battle does help." Daniel said. "Even though it kind of leaves a side-effect, it has benefits too. Now, I'm not really being hunted down, people don't think I'm some sort of monster."

"You never we're." Emily told him. "I always knew you had control. You caught me falling from the worm...hole..." She kind of stalled there.

"Just see an actual doctor." Daniel told her.

"You know Emily, we will see each other again." Angela said as she made her way to the elevator. "And you should call if you need us."

"Not at 3:00 am." Xavier added. Angela slapped him. "Fine...Call when you like."

They all said goodbye again and Emily walked to her bedroom and sat in her bed. She listened to her new friends and realized something: She wasn't alone. There were 5 other people just as screwed as her.

"Is there one last thing I can do, Miss. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"No." Emily responded. "There isn't." Emily sat there and thought for a bit. She was going to do this.

"Are you sure?"

"Goodnight Jarvis."

* * *

**That ends this story. I would love to thank all of the people who reviewed, followed and who decided to favorite. I will be back with a new story after I finish Graduation Mishap. Please feel free to read my other stories and recommend some new ones.**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
